Mentor
by spideyk
Summary: The Grimm are extinct thanks to the Templars. Now Remnant is threatened by the Templars secret plot and only the Assassins stand in their way. Kyle now travels the world with his students, RWBY, by finding famous Assassins and their students to fight their enemies. (No longer accepting OCs)
1. Welcome to the Assassins

**Well, you guys voted for it and here it is. My first crossover using Assassin's Creed and RWBY. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

For many years, the world of Remnant was fighting a war against the creatures of Grimm. For years talented men and women, known as Hunters and Huntresses, fought the Grimm to keep their world safe from the ever approaching darkness. However, they soon found themselves with no purpose. A group of men and women, known as the Templars, have conducted a crusade and drove the Grimm to extinction. The Templars have announced that they wanted to stop all aggression in the world and work towards a world filled with order. Little did the public know that the Templar's idea of order is total enslavement of everyone. Once again, men and women with the thoughts of true freedom rose up against the Templars to stop their plans of total conquest of the human and Faunus race. Many people have different views of this group. Some see them as killers, terrorists, street thugs, and a menace to society. Others see them as freedom fighters, saviors, peacekeepers, and a light within the dark times. Many people call this group by different names, but they are mainly called "The Assassins".

* * *

Ruby Rose was young girl with dreams of becoming a Huntress like the ones from the stories she heard when she was a child. She was sent to Beacon Academy two years early and became the leader of her own team. She along with Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long became Team RWBY. But now, the young girl is alone. The Templars exterminated the Grimm and Ruby would never get the chance to show the world what she could do. Yang, Ruby's sister, was smarter than she looked and knew that something was up with this "Templar" group. She went out to have a word with them and never returned. Blake was concerned for her partner and decided to look for her, Blake had disappeared as well. Worried about their team now, Weiss and Ruby went together to find their missing teammates. They were getting close to finding them, until a group of Templar grunts dressed in knight armor with a cloth shirt showing a red cross ambushed them and got them into a fight. More and more grunts came out and the girls were getting exhausted. Weiss told Ruby to run away and try to find someone that would help. Ruby refused at first, but Weiss knew how stubborn Ruby was. Weiss chased Ruby away and got captured in the process. Ruby ran using her semblance; she used a lot of her aura and eventually got tired. Ruby decided to rest for a while, but the Templars caught up with her and began chasing her again. Ruby ran in the alleyways to try and break their line of site, but she tripped and fell down. Ruby scratched her knee on the concrete and she held it as the pain stung. The Templars found her down on the ground and slowly made their way to her. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose in its gun form and pointed at them.

"Where are my friends?" Ruby asked.

"You should know better than to poke you nose into other people's business." A grunt said.

"Stay away from me." Ruby said while pointing her gun.

"You don't scare us, little girl. Don't you remember? We were the ones who defeated the Grimm." Another grunt said.

"And now your 'Glory' comes to an end." A voice in the dark said.

"Who's there!?" a grunt said.

The Templars looked around to find the person who spoke to them. A hooded figure jumped down from the rooftops and landed on two Templar grunts. The figure stood up and revealed the two hidden blades on his wrist that was used to kill the grunts. The figure looked at the only remaining Templar.

"You! You're a…"

The grunt tried to speak, but the hooded figure dashed forward and shoved his hidden blade into the Templars neck. The body fell down and Ruby got a good look at the person. She saw that the person was a boy who looked seventeen. He wore a white coat with coattails that was behind his back. He had his hood up and the hood had an interesting beak shaped that helped conceal the wearers face. The coat was open that showed a black t-shirt with a white spider that stretched across his chest. The boy wore blue jean pants and black tennis shoes with green stripes on them. The boy looked at Ruby and she quickly held her gun back up.

"Leave me alone!" Ruby yelled.

The boy held his hands up, "Easy, I just want to help you."

"Oh, yeah?" Ruby said, "How do I know that you are not like those guys?"

"If I was with them, then why would I kill them?" the boy asked.

"Deception?" Ruby looked at him confused.

"Because I am their enemy." The boy said.

Ruby lowered her gun and the boy dropped his hands. Ruby tried getting up.

"Thank you for helping me, but I- GAH!" Ruby fell down again and held her knee.

The boy ran up to her, "You're injured, let me help."

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." Ruby said.

"I can tell your aura is down as well." The boy said.

"Well…" Ruby started.

The boy picked Ruby up in a bridal carry, which made her blush.

"I'm taking you to a place where you can heal." The boy said.

"Umm…. Okay." Ruby said.

The boy started carrying her around the town. Ruby finally relaxed and saw that the boy was not there to hurt her. She decided that she might try and get to know the boy that helped her.

"So… What's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Kyle." The boy said, "What's your name?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

"Ruby… A lovely name for a young girl." Kyle said.

Ruby blushed, "Thank you."

Kyle continued walking with Ruby in his arms for a while longer.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"To a nearby hideout, there my grandfather can treat your wounds." Kyle said.

"But, I got to find my sister and my friends. Those people got them." Ruby said.

"You will stay with Grandfather; I will find them and deal with the Templars." Kyle said.

"But..." Ruby tried to protest.

"Trust me. No one has died on my watch." Kyle said.

Ruby was silent for a bit, "Okay."

Kyle stopped at a dead end street and set Ruby down on the ground. Kyle went to the wall and crouched down. He used his hidden blade and stuck it inside a crack in the wall. He jiggled the blade a bit and took it back out. The wall was pushed back and opened up revealing a secret passage way. Kyle went back to Ruby and picked her up again then went inside the passage way. They went inside a large room that had archways leading to other rooms. Inside was an old man dressed in white and grey robes. He had grey hair and a grey beard to match. His eyes were dark brown that watched the two young people walk inside.

"I worried about the day when you bring a young girl through our threshold." The man said.

"Not now, Grandfather. This girl needs her leg treated." Kyle said.

"Set her on the table." The man said.

Kyle laid Ruby on the table and the old man came at her with a first aid kit. The man opened the case and took out the disinfectant.

"This may sting a little." The man said.

Ruby nodded and braced herself for the pain. The liquid hit her knee and it did sting. The man took a large bandage and placed it on her knee.

"What is your name, young lady?" the man asked.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

"Roberto Lombardi. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The man said.

"Thanks for the help sir." Ruby said.

Kyle started to head for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Roberto asked.

"Ruby said that her friends are being held by the Templars. I promised her that I would find them." Kyle said.

"You are not the only Assassin here, my boy. Why not let someone else find them?" Roberto asked.

"Because I work better alone." Kyle said and left.

* * *

Kyle went to the place where Ruby said that she left Weiss and investigated the area. Kyle saw a drop of blood on the ground and used his Eagle Vision to find where the trail went. When his vision activated, he saw that a girl with a rapier type weapon cut a Templar in the arm before being captured. Kyle saw the silhouette of the wounded Templar walk away and went to follow it. The trial led him to a building that looked empty, but Kyle knew otherwise. He snuck inside and climbed to the rafters, staying in the shadows. As he looked through the building, he heard the sound of fighting ahead. Kyle snuck on the rafters towards the fighting. He saw a group of young people fighting a group of Templars while one Templar watched three girls that were tied down. Kyle used the rafters to reach the tied down girls. Kyle jumped off the rafters and assassinated the Templar keeping watch. He went to the girls and took his hidden blade.

"Hold still." Kyle said.

Kyle used his hidden blade to cut the ropes off each girl and then he stood on top of the railing above the fighting group and the Templars. Kyle jumped off the railing and landed on the ground, alerting everyone. He took out what looked like a hilt to a katana and pressed a button on it which made a blade shoot out of the hilt. A Templar grew annoyed seeing him and the now freed girls.

"Capture them all! And kill the Assassin!" the Templar screamed.

Kyle took his sword in both of his hands and ran to defend the group fighting the Templars. One Templar ran to attack Kyle; Kyle parried his attack and slashed his chest twice and his enemy fell. Two more Templars came for Kyle. Kyle flipped a switch on his sword and it split down the middle and became two katanas, which he used to stab the Templars in the stomach and fired the pistols inside the swords. One Templar kept a young man with blonde hair down on the ground by continually attacking his shield. Kyle ran behind the Templar and used one sword to slash his back, and then Kyle jumped on the shield that the blonde knight was holding and pushed himself towards the Templar who was going to attack from behind. Kyle jabbed one sword into the Templar's shoulder and knocked him down. He took the other sword and stabbed the Templar in the chest. Kyle took both his swords, shook the blood off them, combined them into one blade again, and finally retracted the blade into the hilt and placing it on his side. He walked to the group and the girls that had joined them.

"Whew! Thanks for the help there." The blonde with the shield said. He extended his hand, "I'm Jaune Arc and this is my team. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora."

Kyle shook his hand, "Kyle Everett. I'm an Assassin."

Everyone tensed up when they heard "Assassin".

"Who are you after?" Pyrrha asked.

"No one." Kyle said. He pointed to the Templars around him, "Unless you are a Templar."

"How did you find us?" The girl with the black bow asked.

"I found you because I told Ruby that I would." Kyle said.

The girl with the long blonde hair ran towards him and grabbed his collar, "How do you know my sister!? Where is she!?"

"Yang, calm down!" the girl in the white dress said.

"Weiss is right; if he was here to hurt us then we would be dead. I'm sure Ruby is fine." The girl with the black bow said.

Yang took a deep breath and let go, "Thanks Blake."

Kyle straightened himself up, "Ruby is safe, she is with my grandfather in the Assassin Bureau. I will take you there."

* * *

Kyle led everyone back to the dead end alley where the secret passage was. He was extra careful to make sure that they weren't followed. They went through the secret passage and went inside the Bureau. There Roberto and Ruby were sitting at a desk waiting for their return. Ruby saw them walk in and ran up to her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby jumped and hugged her sister.

"I'm glad you're safe, Ruby." Yang hugged her back.

"Thank Kyle for that. I would have been in big trouble if he wasn't there." Ruby said.

Yang looked at the hooded boy.

"No thanks are necessary. It is my duty as an Assassin to protect everyone." Kyle said.

"Still, thanks anyway." Yang said.

Kyle nodded.

"Now we can get back out there and show those punks who they are messing with!" Yang said.

"The Templars are out of your league. Leave them to us and try to return to your lives." Kyle said.

"Really?" Weiss asked, "You want us to leave a hugely corrupt group to an old man and you?"

"The Assassins are more than just me and Grandfather." Kyle said, "We are everywhere."

"You can't expect us to sit around and let them continue after all they done." Blake said, "We know what they plan to do."

"Perhaps we can come to a compromise." Roberto said.

"Compromise?" Kyle looked at him.

Roberto walked up to the group, "All of you have a choice. You can return to your normal lives or you can join our cause and become Assassins."

Everyone stood in place and thought about their decision.

"Those bastards had the nerve to mess with me, my friends, and hurt my little sister. Count me in." Yang said.

"Are you sure about this, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I'm positive." Yang said.

Ruby thought for a bit, "I'm going with you too."

"I have to watch my partner's back." Blake said.

Weiss sighed, "And I have to make sure that they stay out of trouble."

Ruby looked at Jaune, "What about you?"

Jaune thought, "I don't know. It sounds like a big responsibility."

"No one is forcing you to make a decision right away. Make the choice that feels right to you." Roberto said.

Jaune thought some more, "Maybe we should head back to Beacon. We could tell Professor Ozpin about the Templars and see if he could help."

"I agree. Maybe all of Beacon with the Hunters could help out as well." Pyrrha said.

"The Hunters could help out in the long run." Kyle said.

"If that is your decision, then you may leave. But I ask you to stay one night and rest before you return." Roberto said.

"Thank you, sir." Jaune said.

* * *

Both RWBY and JNPR stayed at the Assassin Bureau for the night. Morning came and JNPR made their way back to Beacon to convince Ozpin of the threat the Templars pose. RWBY stayed behind while Roberto and Kyle explained the basic tenants of the Assassins.

1. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.

2. Hide in plain sight.

3. Never compromise The Brotherhood.

They were told to make their own hidden blades to suit their needs. Ruby made hers with a small gun underneath, it also had a laser pointer that the light was shaped into a red rose. Weiss wanted her blade to be like Myrtenaster, so her hidden blade had small pockets for dust. Blake had her blade made with a hook on the blade, she also made it where the blade could shoot out and it is attached to a ribbon like Gambol Shroud. Yang made two blades with two small pistols underneath each blade. Then they were told to make a hood like Kyle's to conceal their identity during missions. Ruby already had that covered with her cloak. Weiss went out and had another coat made like the one she had, except it now had a light blue beaked Assassin hood. Blake made a black beaked hood and stitched it to her coat. Yang had an orange beaked Assassin hood that was attached to her scarf. With everyone finished, they met up with Roberto and Kyle in the main room.

"Looking good ladies, but the looks and the blades do not make you Assassins." Kyle said.

"He is right. You must learn the basic skills and necessities of being an Assassin before you properly earn the title." Roberto said.

"You will be assigned a mentor to train you." Kyle said.

"And what better teacher than you, Kyle." Roberto said.

"What? I can't be a mentor yet, I'm too young for such an honor." Kyle said.

Roberto walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Kyle, you are a very skilled and wise for a man your age. I can't think of anyone better to train these young ladies."

"How can I teach them? They are the same age as me." Kyle said.

"A teacher can learn much from their students. You will each experience the role of teacher and student at the same time." Roberto said.

Kyle still looked conflicted.

"Trust me. I know you will do great." Roberto said.

Kyle sighed, "Alright Grandfather. What shall we do first?"

"You will travel to Atlas and enlist the aid of Altair. Along the way there, try to find other Assassins that can join you there." Roberto said.

"Fine, we will head to Atlas now." Kyle said.

"I will call an airship and we will be there in no time." Weiss said.

"No. The Templars always have their eyes on the skies. It will be better to travel by sea." Roberto said.

"Sea? You mean we have to travel with… Him!?" Kyle said.

"It would be but a few weeks to Mistral. You can survive that long." Roberto said.

Kyle groaned, "Fine, let's go everyone."

RWBY and Kyle left the Bureau to travel to the docks that the Assassins frequently used.

"Why are we heading to Mistral? I thought we were going to Atlas." Blake said.

"Instead of risking going straight to Atlas for months and have the Templars notice, we will circle around the lands and have room to move freely. We can also gather allies easier this way." Kyle said.

"Going this route is dangerous." Weiss said.

"It is, but stay close to me and do what I say. You will be fine." Kyle said.

"I've never been to Mistral before. This is going to a fun adventure!" Ruby said.

Kyle sighed, "The way to Mistral will be excruciating."

"Why? What's wrong with the guy you were talking about?" Yang asked.

"You will see why soon enough." Kyle said.

* * *

**Okay, time to tell me what you think. Just so you know, the four main Assasssins will make an appearance as mentors for OCs. The next page will have information on how to create one. Also don't be afraid to submit chapter ideas for this story. (I think I'm going to need help) Okay let me have it with the reviews and PMs. I'm ready!**

**Also can you guess which Assassin will make the first appearance? (Did I drop enough hints?)**


	2. Two Extra Recruits

**Hey guys, just to let you know I'm almost have all of the characters I need. I need an Assassin for Altair. And a Templar with the Spear of Eden. (I'm kind of looking for a female Templar now for a idea I have in a future chapter.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Team RWBY are now being trained to be Assassins by their new friend and mentor, Kyle Everett. Their mission is to reach Atlas to find another Assassin by the name of Altair. They are currently on route to the docks where Kyle says that a ship will take them to Mistral where they will recruit other Assassins and head to Atlas while avoiding the eyes of the Templars. Before they could head to the docks, they heard a commotion nearby. Kyle told them that they must investigate and the safety of the people comes first to the Assassins. They went to where the disturbance was by the rooftops to avoid being seen. They found a dust shop was being robbed by none other than the wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick.

"Oh, man. This guy again?" Ruby said.

"You have seen him before?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, he tried to rob a dust shop that I was in before. I took out his henchmen, but he managed to get away." Ruby said.

"Well, let's go and get him this time." Yang said.

Kyle put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Something tells me that something is going to transpire here, something that will stop the robbery. We will watch and wait." Kyle said.

RWBY and Kyle stayed on the rooftop and watched as the robbery went down. Torchwick and his henchmen came out of the shop and on to the street. They were about to run away, but an arrow came out from nowhere and made them stop.

"What now!?" Torchwick said.

He and the henchmen looked and saw a girl with a bow in her hands. The bow was bronzed colored with golden light coming out of the cracks in the bow. She had brown hair that was styled in a ponytail and hazel colored eyes. She wore a green jacket, tight black cargo pants, and black combat boots. She grinned at the henchmen.

"Don't think that you boys are getting away that easily." She said.

A boy walked out of the alley. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. His clothes were a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans and grey tennis shoes. He wore silver gauntlets on his hands, which are presumably his weapons.

"You got a choice. You can give up now, or we can take you out." The boy said.

Torchwick groaned, "Get these kids out of the way."

A henchman ran towards the boy with his machete. The boy blocked the henchman's attack with his gauntlet. He then used his other gauntlet and two blades shot out of it. He stabbed the henchman in the gut and let him drop to the ground.

"Well, you chose the hard way bub." He shot out two blades from his other gauntlet, "Let's do it, doll."

The girl grabbed the air around her and light formed into an arrow. She placed the arrow on the bow and aimed at the head of a henchman.

"Don't call me 'Doll'." She said and fired her arrow.

Another henchman dropped dead as three went after the girl and three went after the boy. The girl used the light around her to make arrows and fire at the henchmen. She struck one in the heart, dodged another henchman's attack and fired an arrow in his groin; finally she jumped in the air and fired her arrow into the last henchman's neck. She landed back on the ground and pushed some hair out of her eyes.

The boy was a wild fighter. He blocked one henchman's attack and proceeded to stab him in the stomach with his claws over and over again until the body hit the ground. He slashed another henchman's machete in half and then sliced his throat. He lunged at the last henchman and stabbed his right claw under his chin and through his head. He spun the body around and slammed it into the ground. The boy took his claw out of the henchman's head and shook the blood off his claws. He joined with the girl and faced Torchwick.

"I seriously need to hire better help." Torchwick said to himself.

"Too late now." The girl drew another arrow of light, "You're done."

Torchwick wiggles his finger left and right, "Ah, ah, ah. You forget." He lifted his cane towards them and showed and explosive dust crystal in the barrel, "Nice guys finish last."

Instead of firing, Roman looked up and seemed confused. The two fighters look at the direction he was looking and saw Kyle standing on top of the rooftop. Kyle stepped off the building and landed on the ground on one knee. Kyle stood up and walked towards them.

"How many of these freakish kids do I have to put up with!?" Torchwick said.

Kyle continued walking and shot out his left hidden blade.

"No matter." Torchwick aimed his cane at Kyle.

Kyle lifted up his left arm and a small pistol underneath his blade fired. The bullet went inside Torchwick's cane and shattered the dust crystal inside. The cane exploded and blew Torchwick back towards the wall and knocked him out. The two looked at Kyle.

"Nice." The girl said.

They all heard the sound of police sirens off in the distance.

"Really? Cops?" the girl said.

"Well, a robbery did just happen." The boy said.

"Follow me." Kyle said to them.

Kyle led them down a few alleyways to avoid being seen by the police. They were now quite a distance away from the scene of the crime and they stopped in an open area.

"We should be far enough now." Kyle said.

"Thanks for the help back there, uh…" the boy said.

"I'm Kyle." Kyle said.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm…" the boy said.

"Mason!" a voice yelled out.

Everyone looked and saw Ruby running towards the group. She jumped up and hugged the boy.

"Mason! I'm so glad to see you again!" Ruby said.

Yang ran up and hugged the boy too, "What's up, Mason? Haven't seen you in a while."

"You know each other?" Kyle asked.

"Yep! Mason is our cousin." Ruby said.

Kyle looked at them, "Sorry, I don't see the…"

"We're not blood related." Yang said.

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow raised him and we kind of grew up together." Ruby said.

"Yeah, these guys are the closest thing that I have to a family." Mason said.

"Some family is better than no family. Even if they are not blood related." Kyle said.

"That's true." Mason held his hand out, "Mason Griffon."

Kyle shook his hand, "Kyle Everett."

The girl cleared her throat to try and get everyone's attention.

"Oh, and this is Emma. She has been helping me with the crime around Vale." Mason said.

"Emma Varrat at your service." Emma said. She looked at Kyle, "I like that hood you got. So mysterious." She grinned

"Would you want your enemies to know you?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, I see now." Emma said.

"You can at least introduce us." Someone said.

They looked and saw Weiss with her hands on her hip and Blake who was busy with a book.

"Oh, right." Ruby said and went to them, "This is Weiss and the other one is Blake. And together…" Ruby raised her fist in the air, "We are Team RWBY!"

"So what have you girls been doing?" Mason asked.

"Uh…." Ruby let her arm fall down and she hung her head down, "Nothing."

"Tch! We are doing something you dolt! Remember?" Weiss said.

"Huh… Oh yeah! We are training to become Assassins." Ruby said.

"Assassins?" Mason asked.

"Wait, do you mean the regular run-of-the-mill assassins or "The" Assassins?" Emma asked.

"The ones who are fighting the Templars." Kyle said.

"I heard about you guys through the grape vine. You got a lot of guts taking them on." Emma said.

"Why are you fighting the Templars? Aren't they supposed to bring peace? They said they wanted a world with order." Mason said.

"Their definition of 'Order' is total control. They seek to rule over human and Faunus alike." Kyle said.

Mason looked down, "I didn't know that. I thought they were good people."

"We Assassin's fight for freedom for all humans and Faunus." Kyle said.

"And you think that offing the Templars will fix everything?" Emma asked.

"It won't fix everything right away, but we will be there afterwards to forge a way to true peace." Kyle said.

"Just you and these girls?" Emma asked.

"Not just us, but with other people who share our visions." Kyle said.

Ruby stood and thought, "Hey Mason, why don't you come with us?"

"Huh?" Mason looked at her.

"Come with us and be an Assassin. I'm sure Kyle wouldn't mind." Ruby said.

"Ruby…" Kyle said.

"Count me in. Since I can't become a Huntress then I can do something close to it." Emma said.

"Please, Mason?" Ruby asked.

Mason thought, "Okay, I'll go."

"Ruby, I can't take in more students." Kyle said.

"Please, Kyle?" Ruby gave him her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Kyle groaned, "Alright, they can come. But I still can't teach them. I will have enough trouble with you girls."

"What makes you think that we will be trouble?" Weiss sounded offended.

"Hormones." Kyle said.

Weiss glared at him.

"If you can't teach us, then who will do it?" Mason asked.

"Edward has nothing better to do. Let's get going." Kyle said and began walking.

Everyone started following Kyle to the docks.

"Who is Edward?" Blake asked.

"Edward Kenway. He is the captain of the ship we will be using." Kyle said.

"At least we will be comfortable on a nice ship with someone who knows how to navigate the seas." Weiss said.

"Prepare to be disappointed, Weiss." Kyle said.

They continued walking until they reached the docks in Vale. Kyle walked with the group and pointed towards a ship.

"There. That's the ship we will be using." Kyle said.

The ship he pointed to looked like an old wooden warship. The sails looked weathered and the entire ship looked like it could use a cleaning. It had old fashioned cannons instead of modernized weaponry. It actually looked like a pirate ship.

"You don't expect me to get on that disgusting death trap!?" Weiss yelled.

"You don't have a choice." Kyle said.

"I'll race you guys there!" Ruby said and ran off.

She continued running towards the ship, excited about her new adventure. Ruby almost made it to the ship, until she accidently bumped into someone. She fell down to the ground and looked to see who she ran into. Standing above her was a large man with very dark skin looking down at her. Ruby got scared and started pushing herself away. The man still looked at her.

Kyle saw this and walked up to them, "Peace Adewale, she is with me."

The man, known as Adewale, looked at Kyle and smiled, "Ah, it is good to see you again." He seen the rest of the group join in, "And who are these friends who you brought with you?"

Kyle picked Ruby up off the ground, "This one is Ruby." Kyle pointed to the rest of the girls, "And this is Weiss, Blake, and Yang. They are now my students."

"Students? Your grandfather has given you the role of 'Mentor'?" Adewale asked.

"He did." Kyle said.

Adewale smiled, "Hahaha! That is excellent news! It does a heart good to see a boy grow into a man."

"I am still a boy, Adewale." Kyle said.

"You keep putting yourself down. You have much skill and wisdom that far exceeds your years. You are most deserving of the role." Adewale said.

"I still think that it may be too much for me." Kyle said.

"Give yourself time. You are an Assassin, you can adapt." Adewale said.

"May we come aboard?" Kyle asked.

"Aye. Come aboard." Adewale said.

They all went on the deck of the ship. There different men worked on the ship. Weiss was annoyed to see not only the ship is dirty, but the crew as well. A man stepped out of the captain's quarters and walked towards the group.

"Hello there, lad. How have you been?" he said.

"I have been well, Kenway. I have some people to introduce to you." Kyle said.

"Oh, do ya now?" he said.

"Mason, Emma. This is Edward Kenway. He will serve as your mentor." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry, did we get lost in translation somewhere?" Edward asked.

"You have two students to teach now. It will get you off your drunken pirate ass and do something productive for the Brotherhood." Kyle said.

"Why don't you do it then?" Edward asked.

"Because I already have four students." Kyle said.

Edward looked at Team RWBY and nodded, "Fair enough. Everyone, the ship is free to use as you please. But there are some rules that must be followed."

"Such as?" Kyle asked.

Edward pointed to Kyle's hood.

"You can't be serious." Kyle said.

"Go on, lad. Be a gentleman in front of the ladies." Edward said.

Kyle groaned and took off his hood. His face was revealed and showed that he had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at the others to see their reaction.

"Hello, handsome!" Yang and Emma said at the same time.

The two girls looked at each other. Emma raised an eyebrow while Yang blushed and looked away.

Edward grinned, "Looks like this will be an interesting trip."

Kyle was annoyed and looked at Edward, "Shut up and set sail."

Edward chuckled, "You heard him lads! Hoist the anchor and set to half sail! The Jackdaw takes flight!"

The crew members moved to their stations and got everything set up.

"What's a 'Jackdaw'?" Yang asked.

"It's a bird." Kyle said.

"Oh." Yang said.

The sails dropped and the wind began pushing the sails. The ship started to move away from the dock. Soon they were in open waters.

"Give us a shanty lads!" Edward yelled out.

The crew members started singing while they worked.

_Come all you young sailor men, listen to me,_

_I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea;_

_And it's..._

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys,_

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_

_Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,_

_Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

_Up jumps the eel with his slippery tail,_

_Climbs up aloft and reefs the topsail_

_And it's..._

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys,_

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_

_Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,_

_Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

_Then up jumps the shark with his nine rows of teeth,_

_Saying, "You eat the dough boys, and I'll eat the beef!"_

_And it's..._

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys,_

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_

_Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,_

_Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

_Up jumps the whale... the largest of all,_

_"If you want any wind, well, I'll blow ye a squall!"_

_And it's..._

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys,_

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_

_Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,_

_Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

* * *

**Well, here it is guys. You just met the OCs Mason Griffon and Emma Varrat who will be Edward Kenway's students. Tell me what you think so far and also submit some Sea Shanties that you would like to see.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Under The Black Flag

**Happy Birthday to me! Now I am 22! (Dang I'm old)**

**Instead of giving me gifts, how about I give you the next chapter? Sorry if this one is a little "Blah", but the next one should be better.**

**And the shanty in this chapter is "Roll, Boys, Roll" suggested by mak133**

* * *

The Jackdaw has long since left Vytal and is on route to Mistral. Out on the open sea, the crew members of the ship sing another sea shanty.

_Oh! Sally Brown, she's the gal for me boys_

_Roll, boys! Roll boys roll!_

_Oh! Sally Brown she's the gal for me, boys_

_Way high, Miss Sally Brown!_

_We're bound away, 'way down south, boys,_

_Roll, boys! Roll boys roll!_

_We're bound away, 'way down south, boys,_

_Way high, Miss Sally Brown!_

_It's down to Trinidad to see Sally Brown boys,_

_Roll, boys! Roll boys roll!_

_Down to Trinidad to see Sally Brown boys,_

_Way high, Miss Sally Brown!_

_She's lovely on the foreyard, an' she's lovely down below boys,_

_Roll, boys! Roll boys roll!_

_She's lovely 'cause she loves me, that's all I want to know boys,_

_Way high, Miss Sally Brown!_

_Ol' Captain Baker, how do you store yer cargo_

_Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!_

_Some I stow for'ard, boys, an' some I stow a'ter_

_Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

_Forty fathoms or more below boys,_

_Roll, boys! Roll boys roll!_

_There's forty fathoms or more below boys,_

_Way high, Miss Sally Brown!_

_Oh, way high ya, an' up she rises,_

_Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!_

_Way high ya, and the blocks is different sizes,_

_Way high, Miss Sally Brown!_

_Oh, one more pull, don't ya hear the mate a-bawlin?_

_Roll, boys! Roll boys roll!_

_Oh, one more pull, that's the end of all the hawlin'_

_Way high, Miss Sally Brown!_

_Sally Brown she's the gal for me boys,_

_Roll, boys! Roll boys roll!_

_Sally Brown she's the gal for me, boys,_

_Way high, Miss Sally Brown!_

Weiss was standing next to Kyle on the stern of the ship. Weiss looked up and saw the flag flapping on top of the main sail.

"What is that?" Weiss asked.

Kyle looked up, "It's a flag."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I meant what's on the flag."

Kyle looked again, "That's a skull."

Weiss got angry and started pulling on Kyle's ear.

"OW!" Kyle yelled.

"I mean what is around the skull!" Weiss yelled.

Kyle got away from her and looked at the flag again, "That is the symbol for the Assassins."

"Thank you." Weiss said annoyed. She went back to looking at the flag, "Why is there a skull on the flag?"

"I hate you now." Kyle said.

"It is a legitimate question." Weiss said.

"What else is a pirate supposed to have on his flag, lass?" Edward said while at the wheel of the ship.

"Pirate!?" Weiss yelled. She looked at Kyle, "You let us get on a ship full of pirates!?"

"Would you have come along if you had known?" Kyle asked.

"No!" Weiss said.

"That's why I didn't say anything." Kyle said.

"Of all the low down, underhanded, sneaky…." Weiss ranted.

"What are worrying about? They are not going to rob you." Kyle said.

"How do you know that they won't!?" Weiss asked.

"Will you stop complaining? The others are fine with it." Kyle said.

"That's because they don't know." Weiss said.

"Fine." Kyle said and went to the railing above the deck, "Hey Blake!"

Blake was sitting on a barrel while reading a book. She took her eyes off the book and looked at Kyle, "What!?"

"You don't mind being on a ship full of pirates, do you?" Kyle asked.

Blake just glared at him. Apparently she was annoyed that she was disturbed from her reading. She went back to her book.

"See? She's fine with it." Kyle said.

"Because I think she is used to this kind of filth." Weiss said.

"I heard that, Weiss!" Blake yelled.

Edward chuckled, "The Faunus are wonderful beings, aren't they?"

"You know that she is a Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Would a normal girl her age be wearing a big bow like that on her head? It's adorable, but most people with a mind can see through the disguise." Edward said.

"You can only see that because you are sober." Kyle said.

"I'm not the drunken pirate you think I am, boy!" Edward said.

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the time." Edward said.

Weiss groaned, "How can you stand to be around this man?"

"He is tolerable because Adewale keeps him in check." Kyle said.

"Really?" Weiss sounded unconvinced.

"It is a hard job, but unfortunately no one knows the good captain like I do." Adewale said.

"What about his wife?" Kyle asked.

"She's not here, lad." Edward said.

"Wait, he's married?" Weiss asked.

"Aye, she is a wonderful woman. She is the reason why I got into privateering." Edward said.

"So you rob different people and their ships just to impress your wife?" Weiss asked.

"When you are as poor as we are, you will do anything to make it better for the ones you love." Edward said.

Weiss remained silent.

"I wanted food that didn't make me sick, I wanted walls that held back the wind, I wanted more than single lien a day for all the hard work I do. I am willing to risk everything for a better life." Edward said.

For once in a long time, Weiss was speechless.

"Even though he is a pirate, he is still a man." Kyle said.

Weiss looked at him, "Would you take drastic actions for the one you love?"

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I never had a girlfriend before."

"He thinks he is going to be one of those old and lonely types." Edward said.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm not one of those guys that girls are interested in!" Kyle said.

"Will you stop that? You are a handsome young man, something every girl in the world looks for. You have two girls on this ship that take an interest in you." Edward said.

"They do not." Kyle said.

"Really? Well, here comes one of them now. Why don't you go ask her?" Edward said.

Kyle looked and saw Emma walking out on the deck. She was inside the ship dressing in her new Assassin outfit and making her hidden blade with Ruby. She now wore an emerald green hood and coat that was similar to Kyle's, except Emma's coat had black fur lining inside the coat. Kyle went up to her and talked to her.

"Hello Emma." Kyle said.

Emma smiled, "Hey. What do you think?"

Kyle looked her over, "You look very nice."

"And what do you think of this?" Emma asked.

She showed off her hidden blade. It looked like a regular hidden blade at first, but she flicked her wrist again and the blade split into different fragments. The fragments spun around and formed to a circular fan shaped weapon which spun around.

"Impressive." Kyle said.

"I had some magnetizing dust and decided to make something unique." Emma changed the blade back to normal and retracted it, "So what do you think of me?"

"I think you will make a great Assassin." Kyle said.

"Oh?" Emma walked up to him and got real close to him, "Is that all you see me as?"

"Uh…." Kyle looked around for an escape route. He saw Ruby and Mason coming up from the lower decks, "Mason!"

Kyle walks towards them. Emma huffs at Kyle for leaving her. This was the first time that a boy ignored her advances, but she always gets what she wanted in the end. Kyle reached Mason and Ruby and saw Mason in his new Assassin robes. He wore blueish gray robes with bits of leather armor in them; his hood was beaked in the traditional Assassin fashion.

"Looking good, Mason." Kyle said.

"Thanks." Mason said.

"How is your blade?" Kyle asked.

"It's a normal blade really." Mason said.

Mason flicks his wrist. Instead of the blade popping out like normal, it flipped from the base to the front like an old fashioned razor blade.

"Nice." Kyle said.

"I have Ruby to thank for this. She helped me make it." Mason said.

"It was no trouble." Ruby said.

"Kyle, are you sure that I can make it as an Assassin?" Mason asked.

"Edward's style may be weird, but trust me when I say you will do fine." Kyle said.

"Thanks." Mason said.

"Kyle?" Ruby said.

"Yes Ruby?" Kyle said.

"Have you seen Yang anywhere?" Ruby asked.

They looked around and Kyle finally saw where Yang might be.

"I think she is over there." Kyle pointed.

Mason and Ruby looked to where Kyle was pointing. There was a group of pirate crewmen who were watching another crewmen arm wrestling Yang. Yang easily slammed the pirate's arm down and the crew cheered. Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, who's next?" Yang asked.

Emma walked up and sat down across from Yang, "I am."

Yang grinned and set her arm down on the table, "Bring it on, sister."

Emma set her arm down and grabbed Yang's hand. They started push each other's arms down, but it kept going back and forth between Yang winning and then to Emma winning. From time to time they would tie up with their arms standing up. With them being tied now, Emma got the idea to taunt Yang to make her slip up.

"I'm already better than you. When this is all over, I will have your little mentor friend wrapped around my little finger." Emma said.

Yang's hand was being pushed back, "I'll beat you and show Kyle how strong I am."

"What makes you think he would be interested in you?" Emma asked.

Yang was still being pushed back.

"Look at you. You are being beaten by a girl who is shorter than you. And the way you dress? You think that by looking like a slut will gain his attention? It just shows how truly desperate you are." Emma said.

Yang's aura flared and her eyes turned red, "Shut up!"

Yang slammed Emma's hand down and won the arm wrestle. Yang still held on to her hand and threw her to the side of the ship. Emma went through the railing and knocked some of the cannons into the water with her.

"Man overboard, captain!" a crewman yelled.

"Bring in the sails and drop anchor!" Edward yelled, "What the 'ell happened?"

"Sounds like Yang getting into her usual trouble." Weiss said.

Everyone went to the hole in the railing and looked at the damage Yang caused.

"Jaysus." Edward said.

Emma came out of the water and started swimming back to the ship, "Let me at the bitch! Let me at her!"

Edward groaned, "Get some rope and fish her out of there."

"Aye captain!" a crewman said.

"And as for you." Edward said to Kyle, "I suggest you keep close to that blonde lass of yours."

"That's a given." Kyle said.

"Why don't you take her below deck and show her a good time?" Edward asked.

Kyle slapped him in the back of the head.

"Alright! You can wait until we reach port. We will be headed to the nearest one for repairs and new cannons thanks to her." Edward said.

"I'm not you, Kenway." Kyle said.

"Give it some thought, lad." Edward said and returned to the wheel.

Kyle groaned and went to Yang.

"I'm really sorry about that." Yang said.

"Don't worry about it. We will stop and get repairs." Kyle said, "And it will give us all a chance to stretch out legs."

"Um…. Kyle?" Yang said.

"Yes?" Kyle said.

"Do you think that I can get a victory kiss?" Yang asked.

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Just on the cheek?" Yang asked.

Kyle looked at her.

"Too soon?" Yang asked.

Kyle sighed, "Come on."

Kyle took her hand and led her to the captain's quarters. Edward saw this and yelled out.

"Oy! Where do ya think your goin'?" Edward yelled.

"Shut up." Kyle said.

Kyle and Yang went in the captain's quarters and closed the door.

* * *

**Here we are, the third chapter and the second chapter in the "Edward Kenway" arc. And in case you are wondering, here is the list of OCs that were accepted.**

**(Altair)**

**Stephen Gaius Barca (Ruby interest)**

**Layla "Prism" Crystal**

**(Ezio)**

**Soul Greyson (Blake interest)**

**Sirena Wave**

**(Connor)**

**Shadow**

**Keiran Edwards**

**(Edward)**

**Mason Griffon**

**Emma Varrat**

**Thanks to those that submitted and apologies to those that didn't get accepted. Special thanks to Ghost Fire 6 and mak133 for helping me write out some of the story. And very special thanks to Yang Xiao Long for giving me that "Special" birthday gift.**

**Yang: WHAT!? *Fires Ember Celia* **

**Alright, I was lying!**

**Good night folks. Until next time. (Also send in some request for Sea Shanties)**


	4. Adjusting to Assassin life

**Here is another chapter everyone! To tell you the truth, I was halfway done with this chapter before I released the last one. Tell me how I did this go round.**

* * *

The Jackdaw slowly made its way to the dock. The crew threw the ropes and tied it down so it won't float away. Kyle and Yang stepped out of the captains quarters. Edward walked up to them for a chat concerning his room.

"Alright, what kind of damage have you two caused in there?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." Kyle said.

"Oh really now?" Edward didn't seem convinced.

"We didn't do anything." Yang said.

"You expect me to believe that this whole time, you two didn't do anything in my room?" Edward asked.

"Yep." Kyle said.

Edward looked back and forth between Yang and Kyle, "You are a damned idiot."

"Get your head out of your ass before I shove one of your cannons up there." Kyle said.

"Speaking of which, we have to head out and get those supplies." Edward said.

The team walked off the ship and onto the dock. The place they were in looked like an old English town consisting with the old buildings, windmills, and small shops and stands near the docks.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked.

"If I remember right, this place looks like Kingston." Kyle said.

"Aye, we are in Kingston lad." Edward said.

"Weren't you banned from entering Kingston again?" Kyle asked.

"That is a nasty rumor started by people I've fallen over." Edward said.

Kyle just shook his head.

"Besides, they won't even recognize me." Edward said and pulled up his hood.

Kyle pulled his hood up as well, "Just don't get yourself into trouble like you always do."

"Who? Me?" Edward jokingly asked. He turned around, "You are in charge while we are away Ade'."

"Aye Captain." Adewale said.

"Ruby, Blake, could you two stay with him?" Kyle asked.

"Aw! Why?" Ruby complained.

"Just keep an eye out for anyone trying to snoop around the ship. We don't want anyone stealing what supplies we have or worse, they winding up being a Templar." Kyle said.

Ruby pouted, "Fine."

"Don't worry, Ruby." Kyle said, "Adewale is a nice guy. He won't bite you."

Adewale chuckled, "Go on then. We will be here."

The crew which consisted of Kyle, Yang, Emma, Mason, Weiss, and Edward walked through the docks and on the land.

"You guys should bring your hoods up. Get used to concealing your identity." Kyle said.

"We don't have to use them, do we?" Weiss asked.

"No, but when you are out on a mission you should. We can't have anyone knowing who you are and alerting the Templars." Kyle said.

"Heck, I'll do it. It makes me look cool." Emma said and threw her hood up.

Mason put his hood on and concealed his face.

"I say we split up, Kenway. You go and get the supplies for the ship and I will go and teach my students the basics of being Assassins." Kyle said.

"Aye, that should ease up the work load for us." Edward said.

"Hold it!" Emma said.

"What is it?" Mason asked.

Emma walked up to Kyle, "Don't think that I'm going to let Blondie get some special alone time with you again. I say it's my turn."

Yang hugged Kyle's arm, "Why don't you go with your own teacher and stop messing with mine!?"

Emma hugged Kyle's other arm, "Why don't you mind your own business!?"

"Stop!" Kyle jerked his arms free, "Look, I'll take the both of you but you have to promise to stop fighting like that."

The two girls did not like each other's company. Even less when they are with Kyle, but they nodded and agreed.

"Okay." Kyle turned and faced the others, "Weiss, I want you to do me a big favor and keep Kenway out of trouble."

"I'm not babysitting a full grown adult, let alone a pirate!" Weiss said.

"Jaysus. Could you have said that any louder, lass?" Edward said.

"Look, just stay with him until he gets the supplies ordered. He will return to the ship and then you can do whatever you want until we leave. Okay?" Kyle said.

Weiss exhaled through her nose, "Fine."

"Alright, I'll see you on the ship when we get back." Kyle said.

Kyle started walking away with Emma and Yang. The two got close to Kyle while giving each other the evil eye. Kyle gently pushed them away to give himself some space.

"Poor bastard. Well, let's get on with it then." Edward said.

Weiss and Mason went in the opposite direction with Edward to get the supplies for the Jackdaw.

* * *

(With Weiss, Mason, and Edward)

Edward led the way to the closest harbormaster so he could purchase more wood and cannons. As he walked, he could feel a certain white-haired heiress getting annoyed.

"You can go out on your own now. I will be fine." Edward said.

"Thank you." Weiss said, "Now I can see some of the clothes that they here. As well as get some other necessities."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"Soap!" Weiss yelled.

Edward shook his head and continued walking.

"Mason, you come with me." Weiss said.

"Sure thing, Princess." Mason said.

Weiss stopped and glared at him.

"What?" Mason asked.

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess." Weiss said.

Mason held his hands up in defense, "Alright, sorry."

Weiss walked with Mason as they looked for a clothing store for Weiss to browse through. Weiss wondered about the boy she was traveling with, so she decided to talk to him to see if she would expect a knife in the back or not.

"Mason, tell me about yourself." Weiss said.

"Not much to know about me really." Mason said, "My mother died shortly after I was born. I was found by Mister Qrow and was raised as his own, so Ruby and Yang are like my cousins."

"What about your father?" Weiss asked.

"I never had one." Mason said.

"Surely you must have had a father." Weiss said.

"It's personal." Mason said.

They found a clothing shop and went inside.

* * *

(With Edward)

Edward had paid for the wood and new cannons at the harbormaster and asked that the supplies be delivered to the Jackdaw. It has been a while since Edward had been in Kingston, so he decided to wander around while the goods were being delivered. Kingston did not change much to the pirate Assassin. He wandered the streets, re-familiarizing himself with the area. He continued walking until he felt a tug on his hood and it was pulled back. Edward turned to see two armed bodyguards with a well-dressed man.

"Hello, Mister Kenway." The man said.

"Haha! Governor Williams, it has been quite some time." Edward said.

"Yes, quite some time." The Governor said, "If I remember correctly, I said that if I ever see you again you would be severely punished."

"I remember that we all agreed that it was a simple misunderstanding." Edward said.

"You slept with my wife!" The Governor said.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Could have happened to anyone, mate."

"Indeed. It happened to you and now I will make sure you will pay." The Governor said, "Gentlemen, arrest this man."

The armed bodyguards drew their swords and walked towards Edward.

Edward held his hands up in defense, "Hold on lads! Can't we settle this like gentlemen? Talk over a drink?"

The guards said nothing.

"No? Very well." Edward drew his pistols and shot the two bodyguards and ran away.

"Guards!" The Governor yelled out, "Arrest that man!"

* * *

(With Weiss and Mason)

Mason walked with Weiss as she browsed through the different clothing racks. Mason looked to his right and pulled out a bright pink miniskirt.

"Hey Weiss." Mason called to her.

Weiss turned to him and saw the pink skirt, "I am NOT wearing that!"

Mason scoffed, "It's not for you!" He held the skirt up to his waist, "Does this make me look fat?"

Weiss turned away as she bit her lip and her face turned red.

'I can't believe that I almost laughed at that. What is wrong with me?' Weiss thought.

She continued looking through the racks and she pulled out two fancy looking dresses. One was red and the other was blue.

"Mason." Weiss called to him, "Which dress looks better on me?"

Mason looked at her and gave his opinion, "The blue one. It brings out your eyes."

Weiss stood in front of the mirror and held the blue dress over her body, "Yeah, it does."

"Really I haven't seen anything more beautiful." Mason said.

Weiss blushed, "Well…. Thank you."

At that time, Edward burst through the door and quickly found the two.

"Mason, we got to run right now!" Edward said.

"What's wrong?" Mason asked.

"One of the hazards of being an Assassin, I'm being chased by the guards!" Edward said.

"What happened!?" Mason asked.

"Uh….. I'll tell you later. But right now we have to get back to the Jackdaw!" Edward said and ran out the store.

Mason picked up Weiss and threw her over his shoulder.

"Mason! Put me down!" Weiss yelled as she struggled.

"Sorry Princess, but the boss man says we got to run." Mason said and started running.

He ran out the store with Weiss and she realized that she still had the blue dress in her hands.

"Wait! I forgot to pay for this!" Weiss yelled.

* * *

(Earlier with Kyle, Emma, and Yang)

Kyle walked with the two girls as he talked about one of the basics of being an Assassin, knowing your surroundings.

"It is easier to see most of the area from a tall vantage point. There you can find hiding places and suitable ambush points for assassinations. This information can greatly help accomplish your mission without being spotted or help you conceal yourself if you are seen." Kyle said. He turned and faced the girls, "I want you to try this for yourself. Look around the city and tell me something interesting or something you think is important. We will meet back here after we are done."

"You got it, handsome." Emma said.

Yang shoved Emma away, "You can count on me!"

Kyle turned and went in his own direction.

* * *

(With Yang)

Yang started out slow and walked through the streets. She thought that if she finds certain marks on the streets and then sees them from someplace high, she could easily map out the area. Yang spotted a Fortune Teller shop nearby and decided that it would be fun to go inside for a while. She stepped inside and there was a woman who was a fox Faunus. She sat a rounded table with a crystal ball in the middle of the table. The woman saw Yang and smiled.

"Welcome, young lady." She said.

Yang took her hood off, "Hello."

"I am Madame Mysteriosa. I will gladly tell you your future for a modest fee." She said.

"How much?" Yang asked.

"Only fifteen lien." Mysteriosa said.

"That sounds cheap." Yang said.

"For you mainlanders, yes. But it is all we need for those that live on the islands." Mysteriosa said.

"Okay, I'm in." Yang said.

Yang went up to the table and sat across from the Fortune Teller.

"What is it that you wish to know?" Mysteriosa said.

"Well…. I always seen myself becoming a Huntress, but you know the Templars already dealt with all the Grimm. Maybe I want to figure out where I'm going now. I'm traveling with my team and a boy on some new adventure." Yang said.

"A boy? You mean your team is an all-girls team?" Mysteriosa asked.

"Yeah, one of them is my little sister." Yang said.

"And you are worried about this boy?" Mysteriosa asked.

"I don't know. I want to try and get to know him, but there's this other girl who keeps getting in my way." Yang said with a small growl at the end.

"Never had any competition before, have you?" Mysteriosa asked.

"What?" Yang asked.

"You take some interest in this boy, am I right?" Mysteriosa asked.

"I don't know…. He is cute, but….." Yang snapped her fingers, "I got it! Tell me about the person that I'm destined to be with. Then I will know if I should stop or tell that girl to back off!"

Mysteriosa smiled, "Very well, let me see your palm."

Yang held out her hand and Mysteriosa began tracing her finger around Yang's palm.

"My…. You have so much love inside that young heart of yours. A love that spreads out to your sister, your friends, and the entire world." Mysteriosa said.

"Thank you." Yang said.

Mysteriosa let go and placed her hands on her crystal ball, "Now I have a good direction of where I am going."

Her fingers ran across the glass ball as she peered into it.

"Oh my." Mysteriosa said.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"I see the man who will be your soul mate." Mysteriosa said.

"What does he look like?" Yang asked.

"Oh he is quite handsome…. But he hides himself. He does not believe in himself." Mysteriosa said.

"What else?" Yang asked.

"The best way to describe him is….. I see a flock of sheep, and inside the flock are wolves. Looking over the flock is an eagle sitting on a tree. The eagle swoops down and strikes at the wolves. The man you are looking for is the eagle." Mysteriosa said.

Yang smiled knowing that she's got a pretty good idea on who this "Eagle" is. She handed the lien to Mysteriosa, "Thank you so much. Now I know what to do."

"You are quite welcome and good luck on your journey." Mysteriosa said.

Yang walked out of the building and put her hood back on with a smile. She went to the roof tops to find Kyle, but she found were blue flags scattered across the area. She found it weird and decided to tell Kyle when she found him. Yang went back to the meeting place and found that Emma was already there. She dropped down to the ground and walked up to her.

"What's up?" Yang said.

Emma just waved at her.

"What did you find out here?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Emma said.

"Well I found something interesting. Something that involves a little someone with white hood." Yang said.

Emma sighed, "Look Blondie, only I have eyes for that guy you are following around so stay out of my way."

"Well, you are going have to back off now. I just found out that Kyle is my soul mate." Yang said.

"Your what?" Emma asked.

"I talked with a Fortune Teller and I found out that Kyle and I are supposed to be together." Yang said.

"And you believe that!?" Emma asked.

"I don't see anything that says you are the one for him." Yang smiled.

"You have only known him for a few days!" Emma said.

"So have you!" Yang said.

"Back off!" Emma shoved Yang.

"No, you back off!" Yang shoved Emma.

The two girls grabbed each other and tried to wrestle each other to the ground. They kept moving back and forth around the street. They accidently pushed a cart that was filled with fruit and it started to roll away. The cart went down the street and was headed for a small patrol of guards. The cart's wheel bounced off a rock and it toppled over and the fruit flew towards the patrol and splattered all over the guards. They looked around for the culprit and the saw the two girls fighting in the street.

"Hey! You two!" one of the guards said.

The two girls stopped fighting and saw that they were in trouble.

"Oh, crap!" They both said at the same time.

They let go of each other and started to run away.

"Stop them!" the guard said.

* * *

(With Kyle)

Kyle walked on the rooftops taking in the scenery while he was on his way back to the meeting point. He heard a commotion nearby and decided to investigate. What he saw was Yang and Emma running away from a guard patrol that was covered in fruit.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kyle said.

Kyle jumped from rooftop to rooftop to keep up with his allies. He got ahead a little bit and stopped next to a small water tower. He started shoving away at the rotted wood to bring it down. Yang and Emma passed through and Kyle finally got the water tower to collapse and block the guards path.

"What the hell was that!?" Emma asked.

Kyle jumped down to the street.

"I don't know what happened, but I want you to tell me when we get back to the ship. Let's go." Kyle said and led the girls back to the port.

They were close to the ship when they ran into Edward, Weiss, and Mason. Kyle just happened to run into Edward literally.

Kyle groaned, "Watch where you're going you drunken pirate!"

"Sod off you flat footed city boy!" Edward said.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Edward found us and said that he was being chased and we had to come back to the Jackdaw." Mason said.

Yang saw that Weiss was being carried by Mason and she grinned, "Why Weiss, I didn't know you were that kind of girl."

"Shut up, Yang!" Weiss yelled, "Mason for the last time, put me down!"

Mason set Weiss down and she glared at him.

Edward got up, "Could you two save the fight until we set sail?"

Kyle got up, "Should have known this had your stink all over it, Kenway."

"Like you didn't contribute to this." Edward said.

"Uh, guys? What about the guards?" Yang asked.

"She's right. Let's hurry." Kyle said.

* * *

(With Ruby, Blake, and Adewale)

Ruby watched as some of the pirate crew unloaded a few crates and barrels off the ship and gave them to some men on the pier while another group brought the cannons and wood on board.

"Mister Ade? What are they doing with those crates and barrels?" Ruby asked.

"We are selling extra provisions that we have for money." Adewale said.

"What are you selling?" Ruby asked.

"Cloth, metal, rum, sugar…" Adewale said.

"Sugar!? Why are you giving those away? We could have cookies on board!" Ruby said.

Blake looked up from her book and shook her head, "Do you really want some dirty pirates making you cookies?"

Adewale chuckle, "She's right. Besides, we don't have any of the other things to make you anything like that."

"Oh." Ruby said.

She looked back out to the city and she squinted her eyes to look at something.

"Hey. I think everyone is coming back." Ruby said.

"That's great, Ruby." Blake said.

"But why are they running?" Ruby asked.

"Running?" Adewale looked with a telescope that he had. He saw the group was running and warned the rest of the crew, "Get ready men, it looks like the captain wants to make a quick escape!"

The crew went back on board and began setting up their stations. The group being led by Edward and Kyle ran through the pier and got back on the Jackdaw.

"Loosen the sails and free the ropes, we are leaving!" Edward yelled.

The wind caught the sails and the Jackdaw began sailing away from Kingston.

"I should have known something like this happened." Kyle said.

"At least it's not as bad as what those girls are doing." Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Look at them." Edward said.

Kyle looked at the deck and saw Emma and Yang fighting each other. Kyle ran up to them and got in between them to break up the fight.

"Enough! Cut it out!" Kyle said.

"It's her fault that we got into trouble in the first place!" Emma yelled.

"My fault!? It was because of you we had to run!" Yang yelled.

"You need to stay out of my way, Blondie!" Emma said.

"You need to stay away from Kyle!" Yang said.

"Why!?" Emma asked.

"Because you're….. You're….." Yang said.

"You can't even come up with something!" Emma said.

"I care for him!" Yang said.

"And you think I don't!?" Emma asked.

"Stop it!" Kyle yelled, "Look, I'm pretty sure that Edward and his big mouth already told you about me. I don't need you trying to go out with me out of pity."

"But Kyle, I'm not doing that." Yang said.

"Yang, I know you are trying to be nice to me. I know that I'm not an attractive or a good person, inside and out." Kyle said.

"No. You are a good person and I think you are very handsome. I think I like…" Yang said.

"Stop!" Kyle yelled, "Don't you understand? I will always be alone because I am an Assassin. I was raised to be one from a young age and I know that I will never have a family like most people dream."

"But Kyle…" Yang said.

"Enough! Just stop it, both of you!" Kyle yelled.

Yang started to tear up. She ran to the lower decks and her team followed after her. Kyle knew that he hurt Yang's feelings, but instead of apologizing he went to the levy hook that was on the main mast. He used the hook to zip up to the crow's nest and he sat alone. Kyle had not had much experience with girls, but he will soon get comfortable with them. Kyle knew he had to apologize as well, but now he wanted to be alone. Someone will help him with his girl troubles and help him apologize to Yang, and that someone will surprise him greatly.

* * *

**And... done. Took a while to get this one wrote up, but I done it. Thanks again to mak133 for the scene with Weiss and Mason in the clothing store. Tell me what you think so far and guess what is happening next. And don't forget to send in request for Shanties.**


	5. Exchange (Words, Fist, Hugs)

**Here is the next one guys. Enjoy.**

**Thanks to mak133 for coming up with another scene with Weiss and Mason.**

**The shanty is "Captain Kidd", requested by HanzoGo**

* * *

Once again the Jackdaw is in open waters again sailing to their next destination. As usual the crew members worked at their stations to keep the ship afloat and as they are doing this, they have another song to help pass the time as they worked.

_O, my name was Captain Kidd,_

_as I sailed, as I sailed,_

_O, my name was Captain Kidd,_

_as I sailed._

_My name was Captain Kidd_

_And God's laws I did forbid,_

_And so wickedly I did_

_as I sailed, as I sailed._

_So wickedly I did_

_as I sailed._

_I murdered William Moore,_

_as I sailed, as I sailed._

_O, I murdered William Moore_

_as I sailed._

_I laid him in his gore,_

_Not many leagues from the shore,_

_O, I murdered William Moore,_

_as I sailed, as I sailed._

_I murdered William Moore_

_as I sailed._

_I spied three ships from Spain_

_as I sailed, as I sailed,_

_O, I spied three ships from Spain_

_as I sailed._

_I spied three ships from Spain,_

_and I fired on them a-main,_

_And most of them I slain,_

_as I sailed, as I sailed._

_And most of them I slain_

_as I sailed._

_Come all you young and old,_

_see me die, see me die._

_Come all you young and old,_

_see me die._

_You are welcome to my goal,_

_And by it I lost my soul_

_Come all you young and old,_

_I must die, I must die._

_Come all you young and old,_

_I must die._

Another day at sea and the young Assassins still feel the tension from yesterday. Yang's feelings were still hurt from Kyle's outburst and Kyle had not come down from the crow's nest. Blake knew that something had to be done for her partner, so she decided to find Kyle and speak to him. She used the same method Kyle used to get to the crow's nest and used the hook to swing up. Kyle sat at the crow's nest with his hood off and the wind blew his dark brown hair around. Blake walked up to him and sat down next to him. Kyle just sat there without looking at her.

"I know why you are here Blake, but I can't face Yang yet." Kyle said.

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to ask you something about our little organization that we just joined." Blake said.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Have you noticed that the Assassins are kind of…. Ironic?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well…. The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder. You also say they seek to open the minds of men, but they require obedience to rules. They seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet they practice it themselves. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Blake said.

"You think the Templars are so different?" Kyle asked.

"Then shouldn't we be different from them?" Blake asked.

"We are different. We embrace the contradiction so that one may become two things. They would all be opposite in every way, but at the same time." Kyle said.

"… I don't think I understand." Blake said.

"You are still new at being an Assassin. Give yourself time and you will soon understand." Kyle said.

"Okay. I have another question." Blake said.

"Okay, shoot." Kyle said.

"When are you coming down?" Blake asked.

Kyle sighed, "I knew this was coming."

"You really hurt Yang's feelings. The least you could do is come down and say you're sorry." Blake said.

"I can't just say that I'm sorry. I have to explain to her why I'm like this and I haven't found the right words yet." Kyle said.

"Just talk to her. She seems to care about you and she needs to find out why. Come down and talk to her." Blake said.

"I don't know…." Kyle said.

"Look, I'll talk to her first and give you some time to think. Okay?" Blake said.

Kyle stood up with her and used the hook in front of them to drop down to the deck. Blake walked back to the lower deck to talk with Yang while Kyle stayed up. He leaned up against the mast and he tried to think about what to say to Yang. Kyle could not think of anything that he thought would be an acceptable apology. As he stood there thinking, Edward walked up to him.

"So, you decided to join us lesser beings eh?" Edward said.

"Shut up, Kenway." Kyle said.

"Oh excuse me, your highness." Edward sarcastically said.

"What do you want from me?" Kyle asked.

"You know what we all want." Edward said.

"So everyone tells me." Kyle said.

"The sooner you do what needs to be done, the sooner we can go back to making this a more comfortable voyage." Edward said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kyle asked.

"Just apologize to the lass." Edward said.

"I can't do that. I know I greatly hurt her feelings and I can't think of anything that will make it all better." Kyle said.

"Just say that you're sorry and then you two can kiss and make up." Edward said.

"It's not that simple." Kyle said.

"It is that simple." Edward said.

"It is not!" Kyle yelled, "I just need some time, before I can look her in the eye again. Tell them that I will talk when I figure it out."

Kyle started to walk away, but he was pulled back and then punched in the face by Edward. Kyle stumbled and fell down.

"Since when did you grow a pair?" Kyle said.

"I'm going to make sure that you apologize to that young lady, even if I have to beat it out of ya." Edward said.

Kyle stood up, "It's your funeral you lousy pirate."

* * *

"Come on, Yang. He is hurting as much as you are." Blake said.

"What am I supposed to do, just stay near him?" Yang asked.

"I know! Get him in one of your death hugs and squeeze him until he says sorry." Ruby said.

"If he was a jerk to you, then leave him alone." Weiss said.

"But I have to find out why I like him. I know it has to be more than how he looks or how he fights. That fortune telling must have meant something." Yang said.

"Yang, you can't possibly believe in something like that?" Weiss said.

Everyone stopped talking as they heard rumbling on the deck.

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"Are we under attack?" Ruby asked.

"Let's go check it out." Blake said.

The girls got up and left the lower deck. When they got outside they did see a fight, but not with an enemy. Edward and Kyle were having an all-out fist fight.

"What the heck happened to them!?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to stop this." Yang said.

Blake held her back, "Wait a minute. I don't want you getting involved yet."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Let's just say that I have a certain feeling about this fight." Blake said.

Edward threw another punch forcing Kyle to lean back to avoid it. Kyle kicked Edward in the stomach and pushed him back. Kyle ran up to attack him again, but Edward blocked his attack with his arm and countered by punching him in the stomach and twice in the head. Kyle grew angry and threw a heavy punch that sent Edward to the ground. Kyle jumped in the air to stomp on him, but Edward rolled out of the way. Edward got up and grabbed Kyle with one of his hands and punched him with the other. Once in the stomach, once in the chest, and finally once in the head. Kyle fell down and was exhausted from the fighting. Edward saw that RWBY was on deck now. He picked Kyle up off the ground and forced him towards the girls. Edward pushed him in front of Yang.

"Tell her now!" Edward said.

Kyle still could not think of any words yet.

Edward punched him again, "Tell her!"

Yang grabbed Edward's wrist, "Stop that!"

"Yang…." Kyle said.

Yang looked at him and gave him her attention.

"I know that I'm a terrible friend and I'm sorry for yelling at you and hurting your feelings. I had absolutely no experience with women in my entire lifetime, but I'm willing to learn so that I won't be able to hurt anyone like that again." Kyle looked up at her, "I understand if you won't forgive me, I just want you to understand why I'm so difficult."

Before he could say anything else, Yang went up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear." Yang said.

Kyle hugged her back, "Thank you, Yang."

Yang looked up at him, "Kyle, you're bleeding!"

Kyle touched his head and felt the sting from a cut he got, "It's just a small cut, I'll be fine."

Yang took his hand, "Come on."

She led him to the lower deck and she had him sit down on a chair while she got disinfectant and bandages. The others along with Edward came to the lower deck as Yang was gently putting the disinfectant on Kyle's wound. She then took a bandage and placed it over the cut.

"There." Yang said.

"Perhaps you should kiss him to make it better." Edward said.

"Kenway, you can go…." Kyle said.

Yang leaned in and kissed Kyle's forehead before he said anything else.

"You actually did that?" Kyle asked.

"Mm-hm!" Yang nodded and hugged him again.

Everyone returned to the deck and resumed their normal routine on the Jackdaw, except everyone saw that Yang was hugging Kyle's waist and he was hugging her shoulder. Most of the crew seemed to agree that they think the two would make a lovely couple, except for one person. Emma sat on main sail and watched as Yang stayed near Kyle. Emma gritted her teeth in anger.

'That blonde bimbo will not mess up my plans. I have to step up my game now. When everything is all said and done, she will regret for ever getting in my way.' Emma thought with an evil smile.

* * *

(Later that night)

Weiss sat in her room of the ship. She laid down on her bed as she tried to sort out her feelings that she felt yesterday when she was in the clothing shop with Mason. Weiss heard a knocking at her door.

"Who's there?" Weiss said.

"It's Mason. May I come in?" Mason said.

"Um… Sure, the door is open." Weiss said.

Mason opened the door and walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"Well…. I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Mason said.

"Yesterday?" Weiss asked.

"When Edward came to get us…. I panicked and didn't want to leave you behind, so I threw you over my shoulder and ran." Mason said.

"Oh…." Weiss said.

She remembered that day. She was surprised at first, but she got used to it and wasn't bothered until they ran into the others. She was confused now. Weiss was unfamiliar with the emotions that she is feeling now.

'Is it possible that I have a c-crush on Mason?' Weiss thought.

"Can you forgive me, Weiss?" Mason asked.

"Hm? Oh, sure." Weiss straightened herself up, "All is forgiven Mason."

"Thank you. May I ask you one more thing?" Mason asked.

"Of course." Weiss said.

"Did you like it?" Mason asked.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'Did I like it'?"

"Aren't princesses supposed to love being carried by knights?" Mason asked jokingly.

Weiss' temper flared and she walked up to Mason.

Edward, Kyle, and Yang sat in the lower deck of the ship. Edward was having a conversation with the two.

"I don't know, Yang." Kyle said.

"Come on! What could go wrong?" Yang asked.

"It's Edward Kenway. Do you really want him helping me get experience on being around girls?" Kyle asked.

"Not like you got another choice, lad." Edward said.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Kyle asked.

Everyone stopped and heard a loud slapping sound from nearby.

"What the 'ell was that?" Edward said.

Mason walked out of Weiss' room holding his cheek. He walked towards the group.

"What happened to you?" Kyle asked.

"I tried to follow your example… and it backfired on me." Mason said.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked.

"I might of tried something that Edward told me to try." Mason said.

Kyle shook his head, "I know he is your mentor, but you shouldn't listen to him when he gives you advice."

Mason rubbed his cheek, "Man, where does she hide all of that strength?"

Mason walked away and went into his room.

Yang hugged Kyle, "There. Aren't you glad you got someone who is cute and cuddly like me?" she said.

"At least I have a teddy bear and not a shark." Kyle said.

Yang giggled and hugged him tighter. Weiss stomped out of her room and glared at the group.

"What did you just call me!?" Weiss yelled.

Edward shook his head, "Lad, you're a glutton for punishment."

Yang stood in front of Kyle, "Don't even think about messing with him, Weiss!"

The whole night had Kyle running away from Weiss and Yang was chasing Weiss all across the ship. Edward just kicked back with a bottle of rum and let the young Assassins run around the ship.

* * *

**I keep forgetting to say this, but I wanted to say something to help you visualize the character. Kyle's coat is like Connor's except it is bright white instead of a dull cloth white, he also has the blue colors on the ends of the coat and coattails. Emma's coat is like Connor's too, but it is all emerald green with black fur lining. And Finally Mason's coat is like Ezio's outfit in "AC: Revelations" except it is a blueish gray color.**

**Now that is out of the way. Tell me how I did, tell me your favorite part so far, and request a shanty to be sung.**

**See ya'll later!**


	6. Fishing Tales

**Here's the next chapter! It's kind of a joke with some seriousness at the end.**

**Thanks to mak133 again for another Mason and Weiss scene.**

**The shanty in this chapter is "Paddy Doyle's Boots". No one really suggested this, but you hear it in AC4 when Edward is getting ready for the harpooning activities.**

* * *

"Poke." Yang poked Kyle's arm.

Kyle looked at her.

"Poke." Yang did it again.

"Yang…" Kyle said.

"I'm bored!" Yang said, "Where are we headed?"

"Kenway said something about finding a fishing spot." Kyle said.

"Fishing?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. They usually find sharks and take their skin and teeth to sell." Kyle said.

"You think I could get a shark tooth necklace?" Mason asked.

Kyle chuckled, "Only if you don't get your arm bitten off."

"What if they catch any regular fish?" Blake asked.

"Then they keep them for food and sell any extras for money." Kyle said.

"As if this ship didn't smell bad enough." Weiss said.

"Calm down, Weiss. Just relax and enjoy your time fishing." Kyle said.

Weiss looked down.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I… I don't…." Weiss then murmured something.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know how to fish." Weiss said.

"What!? You don't know how to fish!?" Ruby asked.

Weiss blushed and looked away.

"It's alright. I'll teach you how." Mason said.

Weiss looked up and gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Mason."

* * *

The Jackdaw sailed for a few hours more and stopped at an area with deep waters and an island nearby. Edward told the crew to drop the anchor and to prepare the harpooning boat. He began to take his weapons and his robes off, leaving only his pants on.

"So, what kind of fish you hoping to hook captain?" Emma asked.

Edward chuckled, "The big and dangerous kind, lass. Great whites always fetch a heavy price."

"Great white sharks?" Emma grinned, "You must have some sort of death wish."

"I have faced quite a few before lass, and I am still alive to tell the tales." Edward said.

Edward walked out on the deck and went to the left side of the ship where his harpooning boat was waiting in the water. Kyle along with Mason and Team RWBY were on the opposite side where they are taking a boat to the nearby island.

"Don't get yourself killed, Kenway!" Kyle yelled.

"Don't get yourself lost on that tiny island! Though that might be a good thing if you're going to get lost with those beautiful ladies!" Edward Yelled.

Kyle stuck his middle finger up and got in the boat with the others. Kyle and Mason started rowing the girls to the island. Edward got in his boat and the two crewmen rowed a good distance from the ship to their harpooning destination. The crew men chanted a shanty from the Jackdaw.

_To me, Way-ay-ay Yah!_

_We'll pay Paddy Doyle for his boots!_

_To me, Way-ay-ay Yah!_

_We'll all drink brandy and gin!_

_To me, Way-ay-ay Yah!_

_We'll all shave under the chin!_

_To me, Way-ay-ay Yah!_

_We'll all throw muck at the cook!_

_To me, Way-ay-ay Yah!_

_The dirty ol' man's on the poop!_

_To me, Way-ay-ay Yah!_

_We'll bouse her up and be done!_

_To me, Way-ay-ay Yah!_

_We'll pay Paddy Doyle for his boots!_

The crewmen sharpened one of the harpoons and handed it to Edward. Edward got a good grip on the harpoon and found his target in the water. He took aim and threw it. The harpoon stuck the shark and the rope attached to the boat started pulling them along as the great white swam away. Edward knew that it would take more than one small harpoon to take out the devil of the sea. He quickly took another harpoon and threw it. It stuck the shark again in the back and the water turned red with its blood. Edward threw another harpoon. Hit. And another one. Hit. And another one….. Miss. The shark broke the rope and dove deeper into the water. Edward grabbed another harpoon and waited for the shark to appear again. The shark appeared near the surface at a distance and began to charge to ram into the boat. Edward took his harpoon and threw it at the shark. It struck the shark in the head and it began to swim away with the rope attached to the harpoon and the boat. Edward began to throw more harpoons at the shark and sticking it a few more times. The shark broke the line once again and dove into deeper waters. Edward prepared himself with another harpoon and kept an eye out for his prey. The water next to the boat turned white. Edward saw the shark coming up to strike the boat. The shark jumped out of the water and Edward used this chance to throw the harpoon into its mouth. The shark fell to its side and remained motionless. Edward smiled and took a deep breath.

"Let's hoist him to the ship, lads. He will fetch us a pretty penny for sure." Edward said.

* * *

(With the others on the island)

Kyle and Mason pulled the boat to shore while the girls got off and walked on the beach. Ruby carried three fishing poles with her as well as a box for the bait. Blake carried her book with her as well as a towel and sunglasses for lying down in the sand.

"Are you sure you don't want to fish with us, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure." Blake said.

"I thought that cats love to fish?" Yang teased.

Blake glared at her.

"I think she doesn't want to fish, because she wants to avoid that obvious stereotype." Kyle said.

Blake set her towel down and she sat down on it. She put the sunglasses over her eyes and read her book. Ruby and Yang each took a fishing pole and put the bait on the hook. They cast their lines into the water and waited for the fish to come. Mason was busy setting up the pole for Weiss. He put the bait on the hook and gave the pole to Weiss. She lightly blushed because their hands were touching as they both held the pole.

"When you want to set it up, you got to press down on this button here." Mason touched the button, "You hold on to it and bring the pole back over your shoulder." He moved her arms in the motion, "And when you're ready, you throw it forward and let go of the button at the same time and the line will fly out." He moved her arms forward in the motion, "Just like this." He held the button down, brought Weiss' arms back and threw them forward as he let go of the button. The line flew forward and into the water.

"And that's it? I just wait for the fish to come?" Weiss asked.

"If you put your finger around the pole and the line like this…" Mason took her finger and put it around the pole and the line, "If you feel a tug, then that means that you might have a fish. When that happens you want to jerk the pole back and start reeling it in."

Weiss stood in place for a few minutes and she grew impatient.

"I don't feel anything! When are the fish supposed to come!?" Weiss said.

"You don't know. You just wait for them. Fishing is all about patience." Mason said.

"Patience is a large part of being an Assassin. This might help you as well." Kyle said.

"Fine." Weiss huffed.

Weiss waited longer. She looked to her right and saw Ruby and Yang jerking on their lines from time to time, but they haven't caught anything yet. Weiss stood in the sand even longer and was ready to give up, until she felt a slight tug on her line. She remembered what Mason said and pulled back on the pole and start reeling in.

"I think I caught something!" Weiss said.

Weiss still reeled in her line and her catch came closer.

"Hey look!" Yang yelled out.

Weiss still reeled in and everyone saw that the fish she caught was….. a guppy.

"Weiss caught a midget!" Yang said.

"Shut up, Yang! This my first fish and I'm going to get it!" Weiss yelled.

Weiss almost got her small fish in, but a larger fish swam up and swallowed the small fish.

"Whoa!" Yang yelled.

"Did you just see that!?" Ruby yelled.

Weiss fought even harder now that she caught an even bigger fish. The fish went back and forth towards the shore and the open sea. Weiss struggled to bring it in. Deep down she was starting to have fun with this fight.

"Yang, prepare to eat your…." Weiss said. The fish jerked back farther, "GAH!" Weiss fell into the water.

"There she goes." Yang said.

Weiss was now being dragged in the water by the fish because she was still holding on to the pole. Her head was still above the water so she could breathe, but she was screaming her head off.

"AHH! HELP ME!" Weiss yelled.

Blake got up and saw what happened, "Isn't anyone going in to help her?"

"You kidding? I don't want to get my hair wet now." Yang said.

Blake rolled her eyes.

Mason took his robes off and threw them in the sand, "I'm coming, Weiss! Keep your head up!"

Mason jumped in the water and swam towards Weiss. Mason thought that Weiss must be lighter than he thought if she was being dragged around really fast by a fish. Regardless, he swam as fast as he could and caught up to Weiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowed her down. Since they could not touch the bottom they were still being somewhat dragged. Mason used his hidden blade to cut the line and the fish swam away. Weiss looked at Mason.

"Why did you do that?" Weiss asked.

"It was either that or watch you drown. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." Mason said.

He still held on to Weiss and swam back to shore. There Kyle helped them up and Ruby dusted off Mason's robes and gave them to him.

"This will make some fish story, won't it Weiss?" Yang teased.

"Shut up! We are going back now!" Weiss said.

"But I want to catch fish!" Ruby whined.

"You can still fish on the Jackdaw. Let's get Weiss back so she can change clothes." Kyle said.

Everyone went back to the boat and rowed back to the ship. The crew helped them up and started to bring the small boat up. Weiss stomped to the lower deck to change clothes in her room.

"What happened?" Adewale asked.

"Trust me; you don't want to ask her." Kyle said.

"That is why I am asking you." Adewale said.

Kyle nodded, "Alright, but don't tell her that you know."

As Kyle told Adewale their time on the island, Ruby took her fishing pole and cast into the open waters to catch at least one fish. Yang walked up next to her.

"Not giving up yet huh?" Yang asked.

"Nope." Ruby said.

"You just want that one fish?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Ruby said.

Time had passed and Edward had drug the great white shark back to the ship. The crew got the equipment ready to hoist the huge predator up. Ruby still had her line in the water, hoping to catch one fish. She felt a tug on her line and started to reel in.

"Fish! I caught a fish!" Ruby yelled.

"Alright Ruby! Bring him in!" Yang cheered.

Kyle walked up next to Yang to see what the commotion was.

"Ruby caught a fish." Yang said.

Kyle nodded and watched Ruby reel in her line. As she reeled in, everyone heard an echo wailing sound.

"What was that for?" Yang asked.

"That wasn't me." Kyle said.

"That sounded like a whale." Mason said.

Ruby stopped reeling and looked down into the water, "Um… Guys? Look."

Everyone went to Ruby and looked down. Needless to say that they were surprised to see what was at the end of her line. Edward came back on board and the shark was being hoisted up.

"Good evening, lads!" Edward said.

Kyle, Mason, Yang, and Ruby still looked down in the water.

"You have to see the monster that I just caught. He's the best one this ship has had yet." Edward said.

"Umm…. Edward? Can I tell you something without you getting offended?" Mason asked.

"What is it, lad?" Edward asked.

"With all due respect, sir… Ruby just kicked your ass." Mason said.

"The 'ell are you talking about?" Edward asked.

He walked up to the group and looked down into the water.

"Jaysus!" Edward yelled out.

What was actually on the end of Ruby's line was in fact a great white whale. The whale moaned.

"Excellent catch, lass! His skin and bones will make a nice little penny for when we reach shore." Edward said.

"NO!" Ruby yelled. She looked down from the boat, "Sorry Mister Whale! I wanted a fish, not you!"

The whale moaned.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"I'll go and get the hook out of him. You stay here." Kyle said.

He took off his coat and his shirt and gave them to Yang. Kyle jumped off the ship and into the water. He swam up to the whale and he gently laid his hand on the whale to calm it and to show that he wasn't there to hurt it. The whale seemed to understand and it opened its mouth. Kyle held his breath and dove under the water to look inside the whale's mouth. He saw the hook was just caught in the whale's tooth and it had a hole in it. Kyle went back up for air and went back under again. He swam towards the mouth and quickly jerked the line back. The hook was released and the tooth came out as well. Kyle took the tooth and went back up to the surface. He got a good grip on the ship and the whale began to swim away.

"Bye Mister Whale! Sorry for hooking you!" Ruby yelled out.

The whale moaned again and it dove under water with its tail giving a splash before it disappeared. Kyle climbed back up on the deck and showed Ruby the whale tooth.

"I think he was thanking you, Ruby. You help pulled out his bad tooth." Kyle said.

Ruby took the tooth, "Cool! My first treasure!"

Edward walked up to her, "Guard it well, lass. A whale's tooth is worth a lot to the right person."

Yang went up and hugged Ruby, "That's my baby sister! The world's first whale dentist!"

Ruby blushed and held the tooth close to her chest.

* * *

(Back in Vale)

Roman Torchwick has finally been captured by the police thanks to some unknown vigilantes. He sat in the cell alone in Vale's Police Department. He was to be put on trial for his crimes and like other cases; he was innocent until proven guilty. He was told to wait until a lawyer steps up to take his case, but everyone knew who he was and what he has done so no one was willing to risk their career on him. Roman had another idea of course; he would wait until someone came to break him out. The night rolled on and footsteps were heard in the room. A policeman and someone dressed in nice clothing stopped in front of Roman's cell. The policeman opened the cell door.

"I hope your group knows what kind of man you're taking in." the officer said.

The other man spoke with a British accent, "Don't worry, my good man. We know all too well."

The officer went away and left the two alone.

"Mister Torchwick. My organization has scheduled your release and come to you with a proposition." The man said.

"And who are you?" Torchwick asked.

"My name is Haytham Richardson. Now, I ask that you follow me outside so we can discuss business." Haytham said.

"Why?" Torchwick asked.

"Because, the walls have ears." Haytham said.

Torchwick stood up and walked outside with Haytham.

"Who do I have to thank for getting me out of the clink?" Torchwick asked.

"Officially or under the table?" Haytham asked.

"Both." Torchwick asked.

"Officially you have the Templars to thank for your release." Haytham said.

"And why do the Templars want me?" Torchwick asked.

"Like I said, we have a proposition for you." Haytham said.

"What if I refused?" Torchwick said.

"It really is an offer you can't refuse." Haytham said.

"Says who?" Torchwick said.

"Our mutual acquaintance, Cinder Fall." Haytham said.

Roman froze. "Cinder? She's with your group?"

"Not exactly. We're…. close partners if you will." Haytham said.

"What do you mean?" Torchwick asked.

"Do you remember all that dust that you stole for her? Parts of that were handed to us to deal with the Grimm." Haytham said.

Torchwick looked annoyed.

"And now we seek to reform our partnership by handing her to you." Haytham said.

"Have you seen her? She's crazy!" Torchwick said.

"It is better to have a goddess on our side, rather than have her against us." Haytham said.

"Then you deal with her." Torchwick said and started to walk away.

"I should let you know that the comfort of the Templars is better than looking over your shoulder expecting to see Cinder." Haytham said.

Torchwick stopped. He knew that Haytham was right.

"Fine. Where is she?" Torchwick asked.

"Follow me." Haytham said.

They walked to the warehouse district where Torchwick was known to hide his crates of stolen dust. Inside one of the warehouses was Cinder. She sat on a crate and she saw that Haytham came in with Torchwick. She smiled and stood up.

"Roman. It has been some time." Cinder said.

"If you say so. What's with the deal you got going with the Templars?" Torchwick asked.

"A simple partnership. They are having some trouble again and I need you to get them the dust they require." Cinder said.

"I hear that you can get any types of dust from anywhere. We will need those kinds of skills." Haytham said. He looked towards Cinder, "I assume that our partnership has been renewed?" He held his hand out.

Cinder grinned, "Yes."

* * *

**Done with this one. Tell me how it was and if you thought that it was funny. And thanks to those who ask for the shanties, I have a few so far thanks to you guys.**

**Thanks again to mak133 and check out his story starring Mason. It is called "Beacon's Newest Arrival"**


	7. Yang in Havana

**This took me a while to write. First I had a busy week with almost no time to work on the chapter, then all of that was blown away when my grandfather was put in the hospital. So I might be late with the next chapter as well.**

**With that aside, the shanty in this chapter is "Rio Grande" suggested by Seth98.**

* * *

Edward decided to head to Havana to sell the shark skin, teeth, and bones. Also he decided to give his crew some time off and let them have fun at the local taverns. As Edward sailed the ship to its destination, Kyle was having a conversation with Yang and Emma about their time in Kingston.

"And you didn't see anything unusual?" Kyle asked Emma.

"No." Emma said.

"Nothing at all?" Kyle asked again.

"Nope. It was just another island city to me." Emma said.

"I see…. What about you Yang?" Kyle asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that I found out that you're my soul mate." Yang said.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I noticed that there were these blue flags all across the rooftops. Is that something?" Yang asked.

"That is different from the usual every day in Kingston. You have good eyes, Yang." Kyle said.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Yang fluttered her eyes.

"Get a life, will ya?" Emma said.

Yang glared at her.

The Jackdaw came into port and it was secured on the dock by the crew. Edward walked on the deck and stood on top of a crate so everyone could see him. He called everyone to attention.

"Listen up lads!" Edward said, "You all have worked hard since our journey began and now I say it is time for relaxation! Once we have finished our usual business then you are free to enjoy yourselves at the taverns for the rest of the day!"

The crewmen cheered and quickly got to work so they could finish early. Edward hopped off the crate and Kyle walked up to him.

"Edward, I need to talk to you while you are still sober." Kyle said.

"Must be important if you called me by my name." Edward said.

"I believe something might be up with Emma." Kyle said.

"Oh, you think so too?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I placed flags on the rooftops when we were in Kingston. Yang saw them, but Emma said that she saw nothing." Kyle said.

"And her staying on the ship on our fishing trip sounds odd as well." Edward said.

"I say we should keep an eye on her." Kyle said.

"Aye, that would be wise." Edward said, "And I expect to see you and your lot enjoying your time at the tavern with us."

Kyle rolled his eyes and went to tell the others. The crew worked quickly while singing yet another shanty.

_O say was you ever in Rio Grande?_

_A-weigh, you Rio!_

_It's there that the river brings down golden sand,_

_For we're bound for the Rio Grande_

_And away, boys, away._

_A-weigh, you Rio!_

_It's fare-you-well my bonny young girls_

_And we're bound for the Rio Grande_

_It's fare well to you all the girls of the town._

_A-weigh, you Rio!_

_You got our half-pay for to keep you around,_

_And we're bound for the Rio Grande!_

_And away, boys, away._

_A-weigh, you Rio!_

_It's fare-you-well my bonny young girls_

_And we're bound for the Rio Grande_

_She's a deep water ship and a deep water crew._

_A-weigh, you Rio!_

_You can keep to the coast but we're damned if we do,_

_And we're bound for the Rio Grande!_

_And away, boys, away._

_A-weigh, you Rio!_

_It's fare-you-well my bonny young girls_

_And we're bound for the Rio Grande_

_We was sick of the beach when our money was gone._

_A-weigh, you Rio!_

_And sign in this packet to drive her along,_

_And we're bound for the Rio Grande!_

_And away, boys, away._

_A-weigh, you Rio!_

_It's fare-you-well my bonny young girls_

_And we're bound for the Rio Grande_

Time had passed and everyone was finished with their work. The group headed to one of the nearby taverns with Edward. Of course Ruby was not allowed to drink due to her age (And Yang). Blake went off into a corner to be alone with her reading. Kyle didn't drink at all. Weiss knew that there was only rum in the place, so she decided to sit alone. The only ones who had a drink from the bar were Edward, Yang, Emma, and Mason. Kyle went and sat down next to Blake, knowing it would be quiet around her.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Kyle asked.

Blake never took her eyes off her book, "No."

They sat in silence while they tuned out the normal noise of the tavern.

"May I ask what book you are reading?" Kyle asked.

"It's about a ninja who is the sole survivor of his clan. He was trained by his sensei until a rival ninja clan found them and killed his sensei. He wanted revenge and went looking for the leader of the rival clan, but along the way he helped out the innocents and learned that he was responsible for their well-being. So he uses his power and skills to keep everyone safe." Blake said.

"Interesting. May I read it when you are finished?" Kyle asked.

"Sure." Blake said, "If I may ask, why are sitting here next to me? Shouldn't you be with Edward or Yang?"

"I know you are a quiet person, so I sat here to get some peace while they get rowdy." Kyle said.

"… You do know that this is the place where 'Quiet' goes to die?" Blake said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Look whose coming." Blake said.

Kyle looked up and saw Yang stumbling towards him.

"Is she…" Kyle started.

"Yep." Blake said.

Yang stumbled up to the table and she threw her arms around Kyle.

"How are you doing, handsome?" Yang said with a slight slur.

Kyle smelled the alcohol on her breath, "I think you had enough."

"Not quite." Yang said, "You know that I really like you, right?"

"I know, Yang." Kyle said.

"Well, I think that I really love you." Yang said.

"Should I leave so you two can talk in private?" Blake asked.

"It's the rum talking. I'm pretty sure that Yang wouldn't say this." Kyle said.

"Alcohol does tend to bring the truth out in people sometimes." Blake said.

"That's not helping." Kyle said.

Yang smiled and started to rub her cheek next to Kyle's. Emma saw this from the bar and started to make her way to the table.

"Hey you!" She grabbed Yang, "Back off!"

Emma threw Yang to the floor and she sat in Kyle's lap. She put her arms around his neck and got really close to his face.

"I think it's time that we spent some time together. Don't you think so too?" Emma said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyle said.

Emma started to trace her finger on Kyle's chest, "You know what I'm talking about."

"Hey!" Yang got up, "Hands off!"

Yang peeled her away from Kyle and they started fighting in the tavern. Everyone in the tavern looked at the fight as started to cheer on who they want to win. Kyle got up from the table and went to break up the fight. He got in between the two girls and tried to push them away.

"Stop it you two!" Kyle yelled.

Emma threw a punch and it hit Kyle in the jaw, making him stumble back.

"Look at what you did!" Yang yelled.

"What I did!? You made me do it!" Emma yelled.

They continued fighting and Kyle pulled himself up and leaned on the bar.

"She's got quite a punch, eh?" Edward said.

"You're not drunk yet?" Kyle asked.

"I'm getting there." Edward said.

"Why is all of this happening to me?" Kyle asked.

"Blame it on your looks, lad." Edward said.

The fight between the girls continued in the tavern. Emma got a good grip on Yang and dragged her to the door. She threw Yang outside on the ground. Emma dusted her hands off.

"Now, leave us alone." Emma said.

Emma went back inside and Yang started to cry. She picked herself up and started to wander off. Emma walked inside the tavern and announced her victory.

"Take a good look boys! I am the winner! A round of drinks on me!" Emma said.

Everyone in the tavern cheered. The other members of RWBY were shocked to see that Yang had lost in a fight. Emma strutted up to the bar where Kyle and Edward was.

"How was that?" Emma asked.

"Go out there and bring her back in." Kyle said with a hint of anger.

"Why? I won that fight. She should hide with her tail between her legs." Emma said.

"You should have never fought at all!" Kyle yelled.

"I was trying to impress you so you would be interested in me!" Emma yelled back.

"By beating up one of my students!? One of my friends!?" Kyle yelled.

"Friends!? You see how she is! All that skin she shows off, she's desperate for someone like you!" Emma said.

"It's not like that!" Kyle said.

"It is like that! You don't deserve a slut like her!" Emma said.

Kyle's anger flared and he grabbed the bottle that Edward was holding.

"Hey!" Edward yelled.

Kyle took the bottle and smashed it against Emma's head. She fell down to the floor and looked up at Kyle.

"No one talks about my friends like that." Kyle said.

Kyle threw the bottles remains to the ground and walked out of the tavern.

"What a waste of good rum." Edward said and ordered another bottle.

* * *

Kyle went outside and tried to look for Yang. He didn't see her anywhere near the tavern.

'She couldn't have gotten far. I need to find her and bring her back to the ship.' Kyle thought.

He put his hood up and went to the rooftops for a better view of the city. He walked along the rooftops while keeping an eye on the streets below. He thought he saw a familiar shade of blonde and went to investigate. He found Yang in the streets, but some shady men were leading her somewhere, clearly taking advantage of her intoxicated state. Kyle dropped to the ground and ran to chase after them, but was halted by another group of men.

"Now where do you think you're going?" One of the men said.

"Get out of my way." Kyle said.

"Don't think that we didn't see you eyeing that little blonde that the boss is taking in." another man said.

"What does your 'Boss' want with her?" Kyle asked.

"Just business. As in, none of your business." One man said.

"Based on the rumors, you must be that underground group that kidnaps young girls and sells them as slaves." Kyle said, "Well she is not going to be one of them and your operation stops here."

"It's not all that bad. Maybe she will like working like that." One man said.

"Last chance." Kyle took his sword hilt off is side, "Get out of my way."

"You want to take away the chance of that girl being in a wealthy environment? Who knows, someone might enjoy her presence and show her the finest things in life. If you know what I mean." They all started chuckling.

Kyle's mind snapped. His katana blade shot out and he rushed towards the group. He appeared behind them and blood sprayed out of their bodies. Everyone in the crowd started to run away while more men came out from the alleyways.

"Come on! I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!" Kyle yelled.

* * *

Yang was led into a building not far from where Kyle was currently fighting now. She was brought into the basement of the building where a few of the local girls were being held. The door closed behind her and she tripped on her feet. She landed on the ground and startled the other girls. The girls inside with Yang were both human and Faunus.

"Is she okay?" one of the girls asked.

"She's just drunk." A Faunus girl with dragon horns said, "Bring her to me. I'll snap her out of it."

The girls gently lifted Yang and brought her to the dragon Faunus. She blew smoke into her hands and the smoke changed from gray to a mix of red and pink. The smoke stayed in her hand as the scent of dragon fruit filled the room. She let the smoke go near Yang's nose and the scent snapped her out of her drunken state.

"What the heck happened?" Yang asked.

"You have been captured by these brutes and now wait to be sold as a slave." The dragon Faunus said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Yang asked.

"My name is Dìqiú de yùhé long, but everyone calls me the Healer Dragon or just Dragon." She said.

"You mind telling me what this is all about?" Yang asked.

"Like I said, the men here make their living by kidnapping young girls like us and sell them to rich men as slaves. The authorities cannot do anything because they have no proof and the buyers have money and power." Dragon said.

"Why don't you girls just break out?" Yang asked.

"We can't. We don't have any fighting skills or weapons." Dragon said.

"But aren't you a dragon Faunus?" Yang asked.

"I'm a healer. I don't have any skills to fight and I'm also a pacifist." Dragon said.

"Well…." Yang stood up, "It seems I just have to do this myself."

She flared her aura and her hair started to glow brightly and resembled flames. Yang let her aura explode and she charged the door.

* * *

Kyle crossed slashed on man in the chest and he jumped in the air to give a vertical slash down on another man. Another man tried to attack from behind, but Kyle used his sword and stabbed him in the neck. Kyle swung the sword and it split the man's neck. He spun around and sliced the last man's neck. Kyle was surrounded by blood and bodies of the kidnappers. He flicked the blood off his blade and he noticed that a building nearby had a small explosion.

"Yang!" Kyle yelled.

He ran to the building. It was still standing, but it was missing the roof now. He heard fighting from inside. Kyle kicked the door down and saw Yang beating down one of the kidnappers. She punched him one last time and sent him flying towards the wall. The man hit the wall and was embedded in the wall.

"Yang?" Kyle called out to her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Hi, hubby!"

"Hubby?" Kyle looked at her.

"That chick is your wife!?" a man on the ground said.

Kyle stomped his head and knocked him out.

"So, this man is your husband?" Dragon said while coming out of the basement with the other girls.

"Yang, don't embarrass me like that again." Kyle said.

Yang grinned, "Think about it. It could be fun."

"I'm thinking about the now. Have you found anything in this place?" Kyle asked.

"Nope. I was too busy beating up bad guys." Yang said.

"Alright, look after these girls. I'm going to look around the building." Kyle said.

"Okay!" Yang said.

Kyle started to walk around the building for something that would help the authorities. He hoped that Yang didn't destroy them already. He used his Eagle Vision to look around for anything interesting or out of place. He saw a desk with some papers that glowed yellow in his vision. He walked to the desk and looked at the papers.

"You find something?" Yang asked.

"This is a sales receipt. It has the names and last known locations of the buyers and the girls that they bought." Kyle said.

"You mean they could be found?" Yang asked.

"Only those that are within the jurisdiction of the guards. I'm afraid the others are lost." Dragon said.

"Not to the Assassins they're not." Kyle said, "They could find them and return them to their families."

"Are you sure?" Dragon asked.

"Count on it." Kyle said with a smile.

The two led the girls back to their homes. Along the way, Kyle talked with Dragon about how the Assassins could use her healing abilities. He said that she didn't need to join the Brotherhood, but the help would be appreciated if she helped the wounded and sick Assassins and the citizens that they protect. Dragon said that she would think about Kyle's offer and she returned to her home. Kyle walked back to the tavern with Yang. When they walked in, they saw Ruby stumbling around the place.

"Oh my god! Is she…." Yang yelled.

"She's faking it." Blake said.

"How do I know for sure?" Yang asked.

Blake looked up from her book, "You think that we would let her get drunk and let you beat the heck out of us?"

Ruby stumbled towards Yang and hugged her.

"Hi, Yang!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, she's faking it." Yang said.

"How can you tell?" Ruby asked.

"You don't stink of alcohol." Yang said, "Kyle? Do you want to join me for a celebration drink?"

"I don't drink." Kyle said.

"At least sit next to me." Yang said and went to Kyle and hugged him, "Please?" she said while slightly pressing her lower lip out.

Kyle sighed, "Okay."

"What are you celebrating?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you about it." Yang said and sat up at the bar.

* * *

Time passed and almost everyone was drunk. Mason sat next to Weiss and tried to flirt with her.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss asked.

"Can't I sit next to the most prettiest girl in the place?" Mason said with a slur.

"You're drunk!" Weiss said.

"True, but I still think you are very pretty. That's the truth without the rum!" Mason said.

Weiss blushed and took Mason by the arm, "Come on. You're going to bed."

Mason raised his other arm in the air, "Yay!"

Emma has long since been passed out on the floor. Edward was passed out at the bar. Yang was drunk again, but she was still awake.

"What now?" Blake asked.

"Could you and Ruby take Emma back to the ship? I'll make sure Yang gets there." Kyle said.

"What about him?" Ruby pointed to Edward.

"Leave him. We'll get him in the morning or he will come back on his own." Kyle said.

"Alright. Get her legs Ruby." Blake said and she lifted Emma by the arms.

Ruby grabbed Emma's legs and she carried her out of the tavern with Blake.

"You ready to head back, Yang?" Kyle asked.

"I want a piggyback ride." Yang said.

"You can walk, now come on." Kyle took her hand and started walking.

"No!" Yang stayed still.

Kyle continued walking and Yang fell down. She was being dragged on the ground and she started kicking her feet.

"Piggyback!" Yang whined.

Kyle groaned, "If I carry you, will you stop that?"

"Uh- huh." Yang nodded.

"Fine." Kyle crouched down.

Yang put her arms around Kyle's neck and he grabbed a hold of her legs. He stood up and carried her back to the ship. There he put her in her room and set her on the bed. She fell asleep on the way back, so Kyle covered her up with a blanket. He went into his own room and went to sleep.

* * *

**Finished with this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews or by PM. Tell me what shanty you would like to see as well, I already plan on "Drunken Sailor" and "Randy Dandy O".**

**Fun Fact: Dragon's name in Chinese means "Earth's Healing Dragon"**

**Trivia: Think about the book that Blake was reading in this chapter. Do you know this story about the ninja? (Have fun guessing)**


	8. Race to Treasure (Pt 1)

**Ugh. My mind is wasted. The reason why is because my mind kept on flip-floping back and forth between working on this chapter and another chapter for my new story. At least I got both of them done.**

**Trivia answer: Sorry if I confused a lot of people. The reference I was trying to get at with Blake's book was a reference to the Mangaverse Spider-Man. (In that universe Spidey is a ninja)**

**The shanty here by popular demand is "Drunken Sailor"**

* * *

Kyle woke up the next morning in his room on the Jackdaw. He felt the ship rocking more than it should if it was docked, so he knew that the ship has set sail once again.

'So Kenway must have come back and got the ship going.' Kyle thought.

Kyle thought that it was time to get up and start the day, but he couldn't move his right arm for some reason. He looked and saw that Yang was sleeping soundly next to him. She hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

'What? I put her in her room last night. How did she get in here?' Kyle thought.

Kyle was going to wake her up with his other hand, but he couldn't move that arm either. He saw that Emma was sleeping on his left like Yang.

'Emma too? How did these girls get in?' Kyle thought.

He tried to think about on how the girls got in his bed and how he was able to get out. He thought that this might be a prank, but the girls wouldn't be in the same room together, let alone in the same bed with Kyle. Kyle comes upon a conclusion on who put the girls in bed with him.

"KENWAY!" Kyle yelled.

Kyle's yelling spooked the girls and they fell out of the bed. Kyle got up and started stomping his was to the deck.

"KENWAY!" Kyle yelled again.

The girls sat up and rubbed their heads. They turned and saw each other.

"What are you doing in here!?" They said at the same time.

* * *

Edward was at the wheel of the ship, guiding the Jackdaw to its next destination. Kyle came out from the lower decks and headed his way up to the pirate Assassin.

"Morning, lad." Edward said.

"I have had it with your foolishness, Kenway!" Kyle yelled.

"Do you mind? The dead are trying to sleep." Edward said.

"What's the idea of putting those girls in bed with me!?" Kyle asked.

"Who was in your what?" Edward asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Kyle said.

"I wish I did. But I know who you are talking about now." Edward said.

"You already know that Yang and Emma like me!" Kyle said.

"And they are still fighting over you." Edward pointed to the deck.

Kyle turned around and saw that Yang and Emma were fighting again on the deck. They were rolling around, trying to get the advantage to pin the other down.

"Nice bit of entertainment, don't you think?" Edward said.

"Shut up and get your student." Kyle said.

They went down to the deck and got to the girls who were rolling on the ground. Kyle was able to grab a hold of Yang and peel her away from Emma. He kept a firm grip on her waist and held her up. Edward picked Emma up by her arm and held her in place.

"Look, I enjoy watching you girls fight over him, but it's getting annoying now." Edward said.

"How did you girls get in my bed?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything from yesterday." Emma said.

"All I remember is us freeing those girls and then going back to the tavern." Yang said.

"That still doesn't explain how two women got in my room." Kyle said.

Yang grinned, "Are you sure that you didn't take me to bed with you?"

"Why would I do that?" Kyle asked.

"Then, why are you holding me like this?" Yang continued grinning.

Kyle let go of Yang and let her fall down on her butt.

"Ow!" Yang yelled.

Emma groaned, "Not so loud. I got a bad headache."

"Same here." Yang held her head.

"Hangovers." Kyle said.

Edward smiled, "I got just the thing for that." He turned to his crew, "Gentlemen, help these young ladies out by doing what you do best."

"Oh no. No singing!" Yang yelled.

"For the love of everything holy, shut up!" Emma yelled.

But the crew didn't listen and began singing another song.

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Early in the morning!_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor,_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor,_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor,_

_Early in the morning?_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Early in the morning!_

_Put 'em in the scuppers with a hose pipe on him,_

_Put 'em in the scuppers with a hose pipe on him,_

_Put 'em in the scuppers with a hose pipe on him,_

_Early in the morning!_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Early in the morning!_

_Put him in the brig until he's sober,_

_Put him in the brig until he's sober,_

_Put him in the brig until he's sober,_

_Early in the morning!_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Weigh-hay and up she rises_

_Early in the morning!_

Yang was down on the floor holding her head in pain. Kyle picked her up and carried her down to the lower decks. He set her down on a bench and he went off to get her some water and aspirin. He returned and handed her the water and medicine. Yang took the pill and swallowed it with the water. Kyle sat down next to Yang and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel like crap." Yang said.

"I tried to warn you." Kyle said.

"I know and this sucks." Yang said, "What are we doing now?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Kenway about that." Kyle said.

Yang held him close, "Later? Please?"

"Okay. Whenever you are ready." Kyle said.

Yang took the time to let her hangover pass. When she felt well enough, she went with Kyle to the deck to talk with Edward.

"Alright Kenway, Yang here wants to know what we are doing next." Kyle said.

"We are headed to a small fishing community to check out its local tavern." Edward said.

"Kenway, no more drinking. We're done." Kyle said.

"This time it's for searching information. We have been hearing rumors of a lost treasure in one of these island caves." Edward said.

"You think we have the time for a treasure hunt?" Kyle asked.

"It is beneficial to us both. The loot is said to hold gold, jewels, weapon caches, and dust. So the weapons and dust will go to the Assassins." Edward said.

"And you keep the gold and jewels for profit." Kyle said.

"Aye. There will be some for you and your team of lasses, of course." Edward said.

"Could we put our shares together and buy a mansion?" Yang asked Kyle.

"Do whatever you like." Kyle said.

* * *

The Jackdaw once again docked at a pier. They stopped at a small fishing community where fishermen make an honest living catching fish and selling them to traveling merchants. It is also known as a popular rest stop for people sailing on their ships. They stop to top off on supplies and have a drink in the local tavern. There they enjoy fine drinks, music, and engage in the latest gossip that spreads from fisherman's wives and the sailors that stop by.

"Are you sure we will find something here?" Weiss asked.

"That's why Blake and I are going out there. We are going to see if this is a waste of time or not." Kyle said.

"Are you sure that I can help out?" Blake asked.

"It is a simple scouting mission. Just keep an ear out for anyone mentioning something about the treasure or the Templars." Kyle said.

"Okay." Blake said.

"And remember to keep your hood up to conceal your identity." Kyle said.

"Right." Blake said.

They walked off the ship and put their hoods on. They went in separate directions to cover more ground and find the information more quickly. Kyle went towards the shacks where the fishermen lived. He casually walked among the people and they didn't notice him. The information he heard was useless. He heard some fishermen talking about some huge fish that they caught, or how one reeled in a bull shark while he was drunk. Kyle gave a low groan and hoped that Blake had better luck. Blake walked towards the merchant stands that were conveniently next to the tavern. She was able to hear a lot thanks to her Faunus ears. Most of it was ordinary gossip between the fishermen's wives and merchants. But she was able to hear something interesting, something that involved the Templars. After listening to the conversation, she headed back to the ship.

"You find anything, lad?" Edward asked Kyle.

"Nothing but fish tales. This might have been a waste of time." Kyle said.

Blake walked back on the ship and removed her hood.

"Please tell me that you found something." Kyle said.

"Other than ordinary gossip, I found out some bad news. The Templars are after this treasure as well." Blake said.

"Great." Kyle said, clearly annoyed.

"But, I also heard that there is a Templar fortress nearby that they are stocking up for the search. Maybe we can head over there and see if they made any maps for us." Blake said.

"It's better than nothing and searching blindly." Kyle said.

"Aye. Just point the way, lass." Edward said.

Blake remembered the landmarks that were mentioned and she pointed them out in the sea. Edward navigated the rough tides as he tried to avoid a storm that was in their way. Instead of going through it, he went around it. It did make the journey longer, but the Jackdaw did not suffer any damage. They found the island fortress that was supposed to belong to the Templar. They saw a ship in the port, but none of the defenses were attacking them.

"You think we caught them snoozing?" Ruby asked.

"These Templars love to a lot of detail into their plans. They are probably inside talking about the treasure they are going to get. This works in our favor since they are completely oblivious to us." Edward said.

"Well, you're a gentleman of the seas Kenway. Why don't you have a talk with the Templars?" Kyle said.

"I will. And that blonde lass of yours would make a perfect companion to greet the neighbors." Edward said.

"I didn't say that, Kenway!" Kyle said.

"I'll be fine, Kyle. It will take more than a few Templars to take me out." Yang said.

"Are you sure Yang?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. We will be back in no time." Yang said.

She went to the side of the ship to get in the row boat where some of the crew will take them to the fortress. Kyle pulled Edward back for a second.

"If anything happens to her… I will kill you myself." Kyle said.

Edward grinned, "Nice to see that you're getting the hang of this."

Edward got in the rowboat and the crew took them to the fortress. Unlike the other times that Edward has done this, the whole place was unguarded. If it wasn't for the ship in the dock then they would say that the place had been abandoned. They got close to the war room, they heard voices coming from inside. Edward leaned against the wall to listen in on the conversation inside. The voices inside sounded like high class people. Most of the Templars are of the high class. Edward heard the mentioning of the treasure and the Order. He knew then that they were Templars and signaled to the crewmen that came with him to knock the door down. He signaled Yang to put her hood up by putting his on and pointing at it. She put it on her head and the crew men kicked the door down. Edward drew his cutlasses and walked in the war room.

"Assassins! Kill them!" A Templar yelled and drew his sword.

Edward engaged a few while some Templars went out and fought the crewmen and Yang. Yang was dancing circles around the Templars as he punched them with her gauntlets. A few time she used her shotgun blast to thin out their ranks. The crew was being overpowered and Yang ran to their aid. She kicked one in the back of the head and then she spun around to slam her fist into the side of the other Templars head. Meanwhile, Edward was busy with the Templars inside the war room. He deflected the Templars attacks with his cutlasses. He disarmed one of them and sliced his neck. He stabbed his cutlasses in the stomach of another Templar. Edward quickly took his pistols and fired all four of them and killed four Templars. Only one was left. The Templar raised his sword to attack, but Edward grabbed his wrist and stabbed him in the stomach with his hidden blade. The Templar fell down on a table. Edward looked inside the Templars coat and found a parchment inside. He looked at it and saw that it was a map leading to the treasure he heard about. He smiled and went to pick up his guns and swords before leaving. Yang was panting after she finished with the Templars outside. Edward walked out of the war room and checked on her.

"You okay lass?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Yang panted, "I'm good."

"Good. Your boyfriend would have my ass in a sling if you got hurt." Edward said.

"Just don't let him hear you say that." Yang said.

"Well, we got what we came for." Edward shook the map in his hand, "Let's see if the rumors are true."

They returned to the Jackdaw and climbed back on the deck. Kyle walked up to Edward.

"Is she okay?" Kyle asked.

Edward smiled, "Not a scratch on her."

Yang got back on the deck and Kyle went up to her.

"How are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"Good. That was a heck of a time." Yang said.

"Just promise me that you will always be careful." Kyle said.

"Don't worry, I will." Yang said.

Edward got a better look at the map which led to the treasure. He saw where it was located from the fortress.

"Get ready lads! We on our way to treasure!" Edward yelled.

The crew cheered and got the sails down. The wind pushed the sails and sent the ship forward.

* * *

**Sorry if this one is kind of "Blah". The next chapter should involve a sea battle so I hope that interest some of you. Well, tell me how I did with this one and of course submit a shanty that you would like to see. The shanties I have planned are "Dead Horse" and "Randy Dandy O".**

**See y'all next time. (Or in the next story if you take an interest in it. It is called "This Shadow of Mine".**


	9. Race to Treasure (Pt 2)

**Yeah... This took me a while to finish. (Dang PS4) Hope you guys enjoy.**

**The shanty in this chapter is "The Dead Horse" suggested by J053D4N13L35C083D0**

* * *

With the map to the treasure in hand, Edward sailed with the crew to its destination. Kyle looked at the map and had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure we are going the right way, Kenway?" Kyle asked.

"Of course I am." Edward said.

"They say that the captain is never wrong!" Ruby said.

Kyle looked at the map further. He slapped his hand on his leg and rolled his eyes.

"You had the map upside down you idiot!" Kyle said.

Ruby took the map and looked at it. She flipped it over and looked at it again.

"Yup. We're going the wrong way." Ruby said.

"Damn it!" Edward said.

He turned the ship around and started sailing in the right direction now. It took a while for them to get back on the trail that was shown on the map. They reached some cliffs were there were sharp rock formations in the waters. The place had an ominous look.

"This can't be the right way." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at the map, "No. We're in the right place."

"Should have known that the Crooked Cliffs would have been the perfect hiding place." Edward said.

"The Crooked Cliffs?" Blake said.

"Aye. All of the ships that went in there have sunk to the bottom." Edward said.

"Then why are we going in there?" Weiss asked.

Edward grinned, "Nothing can stop the Jackdaw, lass."

Edward steered the ship into the cliffs. He called the ship to half sail and he carefully twisted the ship to avoid the rocks. Meanwhile, the crew tried to keep up their spirits by singing another shanty.

_A poor old man_

_Came riding by._

_And we say so,_

_And we know so._

_O, a poor old man_

_Came riding by,_

_O, poor old man._

_Says I, "Old man,_

_Your horse will die."_

_And we say so,_

_And we know so._

_And if he dies_

_we'll tan his hide._

_O, poor old man._

_And if he don't,_

_I'll ride him again._

_And we say so,_

_And we know so._

_And I'll ride him_

_'Til the Lord knows when,_

_O, poor old man._

_He's dead as a nail_

_In the lamp room door,_

_And we say so,_

_And we know so._

_And he won't come_

_Worrying us no more_

_O, poor old man._

_We'll use the hair of his tail_

_To sew our sails_

_And we say so,_

_And we know so._

_And the iron of his shoes_

_To make deck nails,_

_O, poor old man._

_Drop him down_

_With a long long rope_

_And we say so,_

_And we hope so._

_Where the sharks have his body_

_And the devil takes his soul!_

_O, poor old man._

Edward was able to traverse through the cliffs without damaging the Jackdaw. He dropped the anchor in front of a cave in the side of one of the cliffs.

"I guess we have to go in there to get at the treasure." Edward said.

"Well, we came this far." Kyle said.

"Aye. We don't want to disappoint your ladies now, would we?" Edward said.

He ordered the crew to send three rowboats into the water. One boat held Kyle, Ruby, Yang, and Blake. The second held Edward, Emma, Weiss, and Mason. The third boat held some of the crew who volunteered to travel with them. They rowed into the cave and kept paddling to get to the end. Ruby looked down into the water thought that she saw something.

"Um… Is it safe to do this?" Ruby asked.

"Everything we do is dangerous." Kyle said.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I thought I just saw something in the water." Ruby said.

"It could be fish." Blake said.

"What if it's a shark!?" Ruby asked.

"The cave is filled with fresh water; I doubt that any sharks are here." Kyle said.

Ruby calmed down and they continued down in the cave. They entered a cavern where a small island-like rock sat in the middle where the treasure was held.

"There it is!" Ruby yelled.

They rowed their boats to the rock and climbed up to take a good look at the treasure. Like the rumors said, the treasure was full of gold, jewels, weapons, and dust. The pirates started to run their fingers through the gold and eyeing the jewels. Mason had a quick run through and found something that caught his eye. He found a white heart-shaped locket with diamonds that line the heart. He took the locket in his hands and he used his claws to engrave the letters "WS" into the heart. He hid the locket behind his back and walked up to Weiss.

"Weiss?" Mason said.

She turned and gave him her attention.

"I found this for you." Mason held out his hand and showed the locket.

Weiss took the locket in her hands and looked at it. Her hands started trembling.

"I engraved your initials into it, so it is yours forever." Mason said.

Weiss held the locket close to her chest and a tear formed in her eye. Mason looked around and saw that everyone was looking away from them. He walked up to Weiss and hugged her.

"I just want you to know that I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I really care about you." Mason said.

Weiss held the locket up, "Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure." Mason smiled.

He took the locket and unhooked the chain. He placed it around Weiss' neck and hooked it back up. The heart hanged close to her chest and for a long time, Weiss had smiled.

"Thank you, Mason." Weiss said.

As the rest looked through the treasure, they didn't notice that another boat came into the cavern. This boat was filled with Templars.

"Hello gentlemen." A Templar said.

Everyone looked at the boat filled with the Templars.

"We thank you for all of your hard work to show us a safe way to find this treasure." The leader said.

"Back off! This is ours! We found it first!" Ruby yelled.

"Yes, we found it as well." The Templar drew a gun, "Along with the dead bodies of Assassins."

Before the Templar could pull the trigger, something came out of the water and destroyed the boat that they were in. They floated in the water until they were dragged under and blood filled the water where they were.

"I told you that something was in the water!" Ruby said.

Kyle went to the edge to get a look. He saw a creature that resembled a great white shark, but it was black with a white mask formation on its head.

"It's impossible. There is a Grimm in the water." Kyle said.

"A Grimm?" Ruby said.

"I thought the Templars got rid of them?" Emma said.

"Well, it seems that they missed one." Edward said.

"And we aren't going anywhere with the treasure with that Grimm in the water." Kyle said.

"So what do we do?" Yang asked.

Kyle thought for a while and had an idea.

"Blake, can I borrow your weapon for a while?" Kyle asked.

"Sure." Blake handed him Gambol Shroud.

"Emma, I'm going to need you and your bow." Kyle said.

"Got it." Emma said.

"What are you doing, lad?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to beat the Jackdaws record. I don't think that you caught a Grimm shark before." Kyle said.

Kyle and Emma got in a boat. Emma readied her bow and Kyle set Gambol Shroud to its kusarigama form and threw the blade at the Grimm. The blade dug into the Grimm and it started to swim away, making it drag the boat with the Assassins on board.

"Start shooting it!" Kyle said.

Emma used her bow to start firing her light arrows at the Grimm. She kept firing at the Grimm until it dove underwater and forced the blade out of its skin. Kyle kept a close eye on the water for the Grimm. He saw the water change into a white color near the boat. He readied Gambol Shroud and threw the blade as the Grimm came out of the water. The blade went down its throat and got stuck on the inside. The Grimm was forced to swim again and Emma kept firing her arrows at it. More arrows went into it and it slowly got weaker. Emma fired one more arrow and it pierced through its eye. The Grimm turned to its side and remained motionless. The girls cheered seeing that Kyle and Emma had killed the Grimm. They rowed back to the rock where they stood and got back on. Yang ran up to Kyle and gave him a big hug.

"That was awesome! I knew you could do it!" Yang said.

"I helped!" Emma said.

"It was his idea!" Yang said.

"Before this gets to another fight." Edward stood in between the two, "Let try to get as much of the treasure as we can without sinking the boats. We will send some of the crew for the rest."

They took as much of the treasure as they could and went back to the Jackdaw. The crew was surprised to see that Kyle had a Grimm towed behind him. They went to hoist it up while the rest climbed up on the ship. Adewale was the first to greet them.

"How did you find a Grimm in that cave?" Adewale asked.

"It did us a big favor and got rid of some Templars that snuck inside, but it would have done the same thing to us so I killed it." Kyle said.

"And now he has broken my record and set up a new one that may never be beat." Edward said.

"We may have another problem." Adewale said.

"What is it, Adewale?" Kyle asked.

He walked up close to Edward and Kyle so only they could hear him.

"The way out is blocked by five ships." Adewale said.

"So what's the problem?" Edward asked.

"They belong to the Schnee Dust Company." Adewale said.

They looked at Weiss, who was messing with her new locket.

"You think she squealed?" Edward asked.

"Impossible. We have been with her at all times. I don't think that she sold us out." Kyle said, "Besides… What would the Schnee Dust Company want with us? They are not helping the Assassins."

"Maybe they went and joined up with the Templars." Edward said.

"Even if they did, that doesn't mean that Weiss is a traitor. But she may know how we can maneuver around the ships." Kyle said.

"Aye. Let's have a talk with everyone in the cabin." Edward said.

Kyle got RWBY, Emma, and Mason to join him and Edward in the Captain's quarters. Edward explained what Adewale had said before. Emma looked at Weiss with suspicion.

"You sold us out?" Emma said.

"No! I don't know why they are there." Weiss said.

"It's obvious. You called them out here to ambush us and you can back to your cozy little high society living." Emma said.

"No I didn't!" Weiss yelled.

"Wait. What if they are just working? Maybe there is an underwater dust deposit nearby?" Kyle said.

"No. I know for a fact that there are none in this area." Weiss said.

"And now you have just blown your cover." Emma said.

"I'm not covering for anything!" Weiss yelled.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Emma said.

Weiss looked around the room and stormed out. Mason knew that Weiss was upset and he followed her outside. Weiss was crying outside the door. Mason walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"It's okay now. Everything is okay." Mason said

"I don't know why my father's ships are here. I doubt that they even know about me being with the Assassins." Weiss said.

"Weiss, you know that we believe you." Mason said.

"Then why is she accusing me!?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but its making me suspicious." Mason said.

Mason held her close and brushed the tear off her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm always by your side, Weiss. And I'm sure your friends feel the same way as well." Mason said.

Weiss smiled and hugged Mason. She took a deep breath and walked back into the cabin with Mason. She looked at Edward dead in the eye.

"As I said before, I don't know why those ships are there. But I will do my best to help get us out of here." Weiss said.

"Why don't we just shoot our way out, lass?" Edward asked.

"And kill the innocents on board? You know that is against the Creed, Kenway." Kyle said.

"And I doubt that your cannons can pierce the thick hull of the ships. They were made to contain and ship dust around the world." Weiss said.

"Can't we just sail by them since they are just cargo ships?" Mason asked.

"Even our cargo ships have some weaponry for defense. And even those weapons would turn this wooden relic to splinters." Weiss said.

"Do the ships have any aerial defenses?" Kyle asked.

"I don't think so… Why?" Weiss said.

"Something tells me that the Templars are behind this. I don't know how or why, but one of those ships should be free of innocents." Kyle said.

"So we find that ship and use the mortars on it." Edward said.

"Right. No innocent will be killed and we can escape." Kyle said.

"What about the other ones?" Ruby asked.

"They won't attack us to avoid hitting their allies; and we can use the fire barrels to slow them down." Kyle said.

"Sounds like a plan, lad. Let's get to work." Edward said.

The Jackdaw sailed out of the cliffs and stopped a bit before they got close to the ships. Kyle used Edward's spy glass to look at the ships. He used his Eagle Vision to see the crew of the ships. Most of the ships showed blue, except for one.

"Kenway, the last ship before we get to open water." Kyle said and handed him the spy glass.

Edward looked through the glass.

"That ship is full of hostiles. They could be Templars in disguise." Kyle said.

"Then we go after them." Edward said.

Edward moved the ship past the other ships while the crew dropped the fire barrels to make the Schnee ships to avoid them. Edward ordered the crew to fire the mortars at the hostile ship. Edward made sure to keep behind the hostile ship so the other ships would not attack the Jackdaw. He ordered to continue with the mortar fire and told everyone to brace when it was necessary. The crew continued with the mortars until the ship was dead in the water.

"I want on that ship!" Weiss said.

"Are you sure, Weiss?" Kyle asked.

Weiss put her hood on for the first time, "I have to know."

Kyle nodded and put his hood on. Mason put his on as well, determined to keep Weiss safe. The crew threw the hooks on the other ship and some of the crew, along with Weiss, Mason, and Kyle, boarded the other ship. Weiss pointed her weapon at the enemy.

"Where is your captain!?" Weiss said.

They didn't answer and drew their weapons. Kyle, Mason, and Weiss fought with the crew of the Jackdaw as they fought off the disguised Templars. Weiss pushed herself past the Templars to find the captain of the ship. She made her way to the captain's quarters and found the captain there. Despite being a captain, he had some armor on his person. The captain went to attack Weiss. Weiss parried his attack and used the red dust that was installed on her hidden blade. She drove the blade past the armor and into the captain's neck.

* * *

"What is your kind doing with the Schnee Dust Company?" Weiss asked.

"We partnered with the old man and now we share the dust and the profits while taking care of you and the rest of you Assassins." The captain said.

"Liar! They would never ally with barbarians like you!" Weiss said.

"You Assassins see us as enemies, but we are high society members in the public. High, middle, and even the poor class are our eyes and ears to stop your kind. Thanks to Mister Schnee, he made our job a whole lot easier." The captain said.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled.

She stabbed her rapier into his heart and walked away.

* * *

Time had passed and the Jackdaw had escaped from the other Schnee ships. Weiss stood by the side of the ship and watched the sunset. Mason walked up next to her.

"Are you okay?" Mason asked.

"That Templar was lying. And if he wasn't, what would my father gain by siding with the Templars?" Weiss said.

"I don't know. But you are a smart girl Weiss, you can figure it out." Mason said.

"If my father has sided with the Templars, then he has a lot to answer for." Weiss said.

"Weiss…. When that time comes." Mason put his arm around her shoulder, "I will be by your side."

Weiss smiled and watched the sunset with Mason.

* * *

**Well here it is. And thanks to Ghost Fire 6 for suggesting a Grimm shark. So tell me how this chapter is by review or PM. The shanties I have next are "Leave her Johnny" and "Randy Dandy O". I think I need one more shanty, so go ahead and suggest your favorite if you haven't seen it yet. I am almost done with Edward and will soon move on to Connor. So get ready AC fans! And of course RWBY fans!**


	10. Revelations

**This took me a while to get done. I tried something new in my writing and I hope it still looks good to you.**

**Sorry, no shanty this chapter.**

* * *

After the surprise from the Templars involving the Schnee Dust Company, Kyle has agreed to help Edward to decrease the Templars presence in the area. Kyle was the one who scouted around another island town for information. When he found something of interest, he returned to the Jackdaw to inform the rest of the crew.

"What did you find out, lad?" Edward asked.

Kyle pointed to the distance, "I heard that some Templars are having a secret meeting at a nearby plantation. They said they were to meet with some people that will help out their cause."

"When is this happening?" Yang asked.

"Tonight." Kyle looked at everyone, "If we are going to strike, then we need to come up with a plan."

"I think that this will be a good time for Mason to get some hands-on experience." Edward looked at Mason, "Are you up for it, lad?"

Mason nodded, "Yes sir, Captain."

"Hold it!" Weiss spoke up.

Everyone gave her their attention.

"He is not going out there alone. I will accompany him on this mission." Weiss told everyone.

"I don't think so, lass." Edward told her, "You would only slow him down."

"I have to agree with Weiss, Kenway." Kyle told him, "Two Assassins on this mission will increase the chances of success."

"Thank you, Kyle" Weiss said.

"But you must watch each other's backs." Kyle told the two, "Both of you must come back alive."

"Understood." Weiss and Mason said at the same time.

They waited until the sun started to go down and the two Assassins met up with Kyle at the docks.

Kyle pointed towards the sunset, "The plantation that the Templars are planning to meet is to the east." He looked back to Mason and Weiss, "Your mission is to find out who the Templars are meeting with and eliminate them if necessary."

Mason and Weiss nodded.

"And remember." Kyle added, "Look after each other out there. I don't want to see a scratch on either of you."

"We will be fine." Weiss assured him.

Kyle nodded and let them head towards the plantation.

* * *

It was nighttime now and the two were hiding in the bushes inside the plantation. They see the Templars, but not who they are meeting. Mason laid down on the ground while keeping an eye on the Templars. He looked to his right and saw Weiss keeping an eye on the Templars as well.

"Hey, Weiss?" Mason spoke just above a whisper.

Weiss turned her head and gave him her attention.

"What was is like living with your father?" Mason asked.

"Sorry." Weiss said, "That is a tough subject."

Mason looked away, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Weiss sighed, "It was a hard life living with him. Being the heiress of the largest dust company in the world, he expects me to better than him. In other words, he wants me to be perfect."

Mason looked at her.

"I was given a chance to prove myself to him one day." Weiss touched her scar, "I messed up and got this."

"Weiss…" Mason stared at her.

A tear ran down her cheek, "Now I will never be perfect."

"You're wrong." Mason told her.

"Huh?" Weiss looked at him.

"There is a special twist that I know about perfection." Mason sat up, "If someone tries to be perfect, then they will fail. But if someone realizes that they are flawed, then nothing is wrong with them. That is perfection."

Weiss looked at him funny, "I don't think I understand."

Mason moved his hands as he spoke, "Humans are meant to be flawed, that is what makes us unique."

"So our flaws makes us perfect?" Weiss asked.

"Right." Mason nodded, "Once we see our flaws, we know where our strength lies."

Weiss smiled, "Thank you, Mason."

Mason smiled back at her. They heard footsteps approaching and they laid down on the ground. The Templars noticed the approaching group and waited for them. They group was made up of four Faunus. A tiger, a wolf, a badger, and a bear Faunus walked up to the Templars and spoke with them.

"So the Templars were waiting on them, but who are they?" Weiss asked as she looked at the Faunus.

"They are elite members of the White Fang." Mason told her.

"What!?" Weiss looked at him, "How do you know that?"

"I…" Mason froze, "I just know it. You have to be careful and not let them get near you."

"Me? Don't you mean 'Us'?" Weiss asked.

"No." Mason put his hood on, "I will deal with them while you deal with the Templars."

Weiss put her hood on, "You're crazy! We will deal with them together."

Mason held his hand out, "Please Weiss, I don't want you getting hurt."

Weiss pushed his arm down, "I don't want you getting hurt either!"

"Weiss…" Mason put his hands on her shoulders, "Trust me. I will be fine."

Weiss nodded.

"Okay." Mason made sure that his claws were secured on his arms, "Let me go first."

Mason stood up and charged towards the group. He tackled the badger Faunus and sent the both of them down to the ground. The Templars knew that an Assassin was with them.

"You four, take out that Assassin!" a Templar ordered.

"This should be easy." The Tiger nodded and went towards Mason with the other White Fang elites.

The Templars were about to run away, but they stopped when they saw Weiss with her weapon drawn. The Templars drew their swords and went to fight Weiss. The Faunus had reached Mason. Mason rolled off the ground and stood up.

"Know that this won't end well for you." The Tiger activated his gauntlets and four blades shot out.

The Wolf had long blades that sat on his fingers. The Badger had a clamp-like gauntlet with blades on the inside of the clamp. The Bear had blocky shield like gauntlets with four small hookblades on each hand. Mason flicked his wrist and activated his claws along with his hidden blades.

The Tiger grinned, "This will be an interesting battle."

Mason lunged at the group and started to attack with his claws. He was able to twist his body to barely avoid the blades from his attackers. The Tiger was able to kick Mason in the stomach and sent him back. Mason rolled on the ground and his hood was flown back. The Faunus got a good look at him.

"Strange." The Tiger said, "He bears a strong resemblance to Conroy."

"How is that possible?" The Wolf asked.

"Conroy had a child. It is possible that the Assassin is his son." The Bear suggested.

"You're right." The Tiger readied himself again, "This battle will soon be over."

The Tiger lunged at Mason and attacked with his claws. Mason blocked and countered his attacks, but the tiger grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

"I never thought that we would see you again, little man." The Tiger grinned.

"And this will be the last time you will see me." Mason glared at him.

Mason tried to kick the Tiger, but he dodged and Mason fell to the ground.

"Your father was right about you all along." The Tiger kicked him, "You are weak!" he kicked Mason again; "You would never become a good Faunus due to your human blood!"

"Shut up!" Mason yelled.

"You could never even become a good human due to your mother's death!" The Tiger kicked Mason.

"Shut up!" Mason yelled again.

"And your mom died because she was ashamed of having a freak like you! She never loved you in the first place!" The Wolf came in and kicked Mason.

"Shut up!" Mason yelled.

The Bear walked up, "You are a disgrace to your Faunus heritage. You side with the enemy! The same ones who enslave our people!" The Bear kicked Mason to the side.

"Shut up! All of you!" Mason yelled.

The Badger went to Mason, "You are a lot like that little Schnee heiress too. You know what we will do to her?" he kneeled down, "We will treat her like the way her little family treated all other Faunus. Maybe we will torture her for fun and…. Oh!" The Badger leaned in close to Mason, "Maybe she would suffer like your mother has suffered."

Something snapped in Mason's mind. He drove his claws into the Badgers stomach and slammed him against a building. Mason roared as he tore his claws into the Badgers stomach. One last slash to the Badger and Mason turned to face the others. He clanged his claws together and let out a huge roar. Mason charged at the other White Fang members and attacked them. The Wolf stabbed his blades into Mason's stomach, but Mason didn't flinch and he drove one of his claws into the Wolf's head. Mason used his other claw to cut the Wolf's head off. The Bear dug his hookblades into Mason's shoulders. Mason pulled himself away, tearing his shoulders in the process, and slashed the Bear's stomach open. Mason finished him off by stabbing his hidden blade into his spine. The Tiger lunged and stabbed his claws into Mason's stomach. The Tiger let out a tigers roar, Mason roared back. He took his hidden blade and continuously stabbed the Tiger in the heart until he fell down and died. Mason roared more at his fallen foes until he heard Weiss fighting nearby. Mason left the dead bodies and ran towards Weiss and the Templars. He ran behind the Templars and jumped one of them. He drove his claws into the Templar's heart and slammed him to the ground. Three were left.

"What the heck is that!?" One Templar yelled out.

"Who cares!? Just kill him!" another Templar yelled.

Mason countered an attack by a Templar and sliced his throat. Two more. Mason lunged at another Templar and stabbed his claws into his stomach. He lifted the Templar into the air and split his body in two. One more. Mason charged at the last Templar and shoved his claws into his head. Mason yanked the Templars head off and threw it away. He roared loudly again. Weiss stood there speechless as she saw Mason's brutality. She came into her senses and ran towards Mason.

"Mason! Stop it!" Weiss yelled.

Mason continued roaring.

Weiss threw her arms around him and held his arms down, "Mason, please calm down! It's all over!"

Mason roared more, but he was calming down. He looked around and saw the destruction that he had caused. He then looked down and saw Weiss with her arms around him.

"Weiss…. I…I…" Mason stammered, "I'm so sorry. I lost it and I…."

"Stop." Weiss interrupted, "I just care that you are alright." She released him and saw the blood and scratches around Mason, "Oh my god." Weiss took Mason's hand, "Let get you back so we can patch you up."

* * *

They got back to the Jackdaw and Weiss took Mason to the lower deck to get him bandaged up. As Weiss cleaned his wounds, she noticed that Mason looked strangely upset.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

Mason sighed, "I don't know."

"What happened out there?" Weiss asked.

"I…" Mason tried to think of a way to explain, "I was fighting with those elites. They said something about you and I snapped."

"It has to be more than that. How did you know them?" Weiss wrapped some bandages around Mason's stomach.

"They…" Mason sighed, "My father was a member of the White Fang. He was one of the few that suggested that they turn to violence. The group that I fought was part of his unit called 'The Feral Pack'."

Weiss had a pained look as she put more bandages on Mason.

"They taunted me by saying that my father called me weak. They even went so far as to bring my mother into it. They said that she died because she never loved me. Part of me says that all of that might be true." Mason looked down.

Weiss slapped him in the back of the head, "You dolt!"

"What?" Mason looked at her.

"If your mother never cared for you, then you would have never been born. She loved you so much that she wanted you to live." Weiss continued talking, "Your father was a fool to try and think that peace will come by being a mass murderer."

"I know, Weiss." Mason said.

"And that's another thing that we share. Both of our fathers are fools." Weiss smiled at Mason and finished putting the bandages on.

"Thanks, Weiss." Mason smiled.

Weiss walked up to him and gently put her arms around him to hug him. Mason smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

**Thanks to mak133 for helping me out with this chapter. Just a few more chapters to go before we are done with Edward and move on. If any of you noticed how I changed the way I wrote this chapter, tell me how I did. (I try to stop using "Said" when characters talk)**

**See you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Wolf in Eagles Clothing

**Warning: There is a traitor within the Assassins. There are three suspects that you can choose from. Take a guess and see if you were right in the end.**

**Emma: She was hardly seen with the Assassins and she always gives Yang a hard time. Is she jealous of Yang and wants to be away from her, or is there something secret going on in her mind?**

**Mason: It was revealed that his father was in the White Fang. Now the White Fang are allies with the Templars. Could Mason be under-cover?**

**Weiss: Ships from the Schnee Dust Company was found blocking the Jackdaw. Was that a coincidence or was Weiss behind it all?**

* * *

This time it was Ruby's turn to find information on her own. Yang was worried at first, but Kyle managed to calm her down by saying that if Ruby could take on a group of Beowolves, then the Templars would be in trouble if they fought her. Ruby came back to the ship with a bag in her hands.

"I did it!" Ruby cheered.

"That's great, Ruby! What did you find?" Yang asked.

Ruby reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie, "Cookies!" She started to munch on them and held one out to the group, "Wanf one?" she said with her mouth full.

"Uhh… No thanks, lass." Edward said.

Mason walked up to Ruby and took a cookie for himself. Everyone else just smiled at the little red head. Everyone except Weiss.

"Ruby, you were supposed to find information! Not find a bakery!" Weiss yelled.

"At least she isn't harmed. That's what I care about." Kyle said.

"Iff go thap boo!" Ruby talked with her mouth full again.

Kyle shook his head, "Ruby, please don't do that."

Ruby swallowed, "Sorry. I said that I got information too!"

"Great job, lass! What did you find out?" Edward asked.

"Well…" Ruby started to explain, "The Templars have having another meeting on an island outpost."

"So, what else is new?" Emma asked.

"What's new is that this place is full of higher up Templars that answer to their boss here on the seas. We can find out who it is." Ruby said.

Kyle smiled, "That's an excellent job for your first time, Ruby. I'm proud of you."

"Me too!" Yang went up and hugged her sister.

"Now we can the bastard and put an end to the Templars operations here." Edward stated.

"Where are we heading, Ruby?" Kyle asked.

Ruby was being crushed by Yang's hug, "East! They said east!"

Kyle chuckled, "Okay Yang, let her breathe."

Edward ordered the crew to ready the sails as he walked towards the wheel of the ship. The anchor was raised and the sails were dropped down. Edward turned the ship away from the dock and headed east. Along the way, the crew sang another shanty.

_I thought I heard the Old Man say:_

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."_

_Tomorrow you will get your pay,_

_and it's time for us to leave her._

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

_And it's time for us to leave her._

_Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high._

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

_She shipped it green and none went by._

_And it's time for us to leave her._

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

_And it's time for us to leave her._

_I hate to sail on this rotten tub._

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

_No grog allowed and rotten grub._

_And it's time for us to leave her._

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

_And it's time for us to leave her._

_We swear by rote for want of more._

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

_But now we're through so we'll go on shore._

_And it's time for us to leave her._

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

_And it's time for us to leave her._

* * *

The sun was setting now and the Jackdaw has dropped anchor near the island that was said to be a Templar outpost. Mason stepped out of the lower decks fully equipped with his weapons. Weiss stood as the side of the ship watching him.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"I'm getting ready to go out there." Mason answered.

"No you are not. You are still injured from that last fight." Weiss said.

Kyle heard them talking and walked towards them.

Mason smiled at Weiss, "I'll be fine. It will take more than that to take me out."

"Forget it!" Weiss raised her voice, "I will go out alone if necessary."

"No you won't!" Mason raised his voice, "I would not be able to bear it if I heard you got hurt out there."

Weiss noticed Kyle approaching them, "Kyle, you can't let Mason go out there. Talk to that pirate who is his teacher."

"And you're her mentor." Mason said to Kyle, "You can't send her out there alone. What if there are more White Fang troops helping the Templars there?"

Kyle held his hand up, "You both will go out again."

Mason looked relieved, but Weiss seemed flustered.

"What do you mean 'The both of us'? Mason is in no condition to fight." Weiss stated.

"But he can still assassinate from the shadows." Kyle countered.

Weiss folded her arms and huffed.

"But it won't be the both of you out there. Emma is going with you as well." Kyle stated.

"Emma?" Mason looked confused.

"With your injuries, it would make sense to have two others look after you just in case." Kyle explained.

"Why are you letting him go out there?" Weiss asked.

Kyle walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I overheard your conversation with Mason about his father."

Weiss' eyes grew wide.

Kyle smiled, "Don't worry about it, okay? Everyone is going to be okay."

Emma came out of the lower deck and walked up to the group.

"Where were you?" Kyle asked.

"I was helping out with the cannons like Edward asked me to." Emma answered.

"Alright." Kyle nodded, "Keep a close eye on Mason and Weiss. Make sure that they do not get hurt."

"You got it, handsome." Emma winked.

The three Assassins climbed in the small boat. When the boat was lowered into the water, Emma took the paddle and rowed towards the islands shore. Kyle watched as they rowed away from the ship. Edward walked up next to Kyle and watched the three row away.

"Just think." Edward started, "Soon all of this will be over and it will be smooth sailing to Mistral."

Kyle had a worried look on his face, "Edward, did you tell Emma to work on the cannons?"

Edward looked at him. He knew that Kyle was serious because he used his first name, "Aye. I did."

Kyle did not seem relieved with the answer.

"Are you alright, lad?" Edward asked.

"I know that this is going to bite us in the ass later, but…." Kyle took one last look at the group rowing away, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

The sun has set and the night had come. Emma, Mason, and Weiss moved carefully through the small jungle that was on the island. To conceal their identity, in case they were spotted, they had their hoods up.

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Weiss whispered.

"What's wrong with this?" Emma asked with a whisper, "We will find the guy behind all of this and finish it."

"I mean Mason. He is still hurt." Weiss stated.

"I am well enough to watch over you, Weiss." Mason whispered.

"I don't need you out here so you can kill yourself!" Weiss said in a loud whisper.

Emma held Weiss' shoulder, "Cool it." She pointed ahead, "They are just up ahead."

They crouched down and moved into the bushes. They looked around the area and saw a few Templars in the area.

"Okay, what do we do?" Mason asked in a whisper.

"You stay put." Weiss answered.

"Weiss!" Mason said in a loud whisper.

"Don't argue with me!" Weiss looked at Emma, "Emma, can you shoot some of them with your bow?"

Emma shook her head, "No can do."

Mason raised an eyebrow, "I thought that you could make arrows out of light?"

"Yeah, but I can't do that without any light." Emma pointed around, "It's totally dark here."

"Now what?" Weiss asked.

"Look, we still have these." Emma shot out her hidden blade, "We just move around quietly and take them out."

Weiss nodded, "Understood."

Mason started to move, but Weiss grabbed his shoulder and forced him back.

"Stay put!" Weiss whispered loudly.

Emma and Weiss split up and moved in the shadows and the various vegetation around the area. Emma spotted a Templar moving around with a lantern. She waited for him to get close to the bush that she was hiding in and surprised him by shoving her hidden blade into his back and dragging the body into the bushes. Weiss hid in the shadows behind two Templars. She used her glyphs to hold them in place as she took her weapon and sliced one of their throats and stabbed the other in the stomach. Weiss moved with Emma towards a small shack where two Templars were patrolling around it. They waited for them to get close to the door and they charged at them with their hidden blades extended. Their blades went into the Templars throats and they fell to the ground. They looked at the shack in front of them.

"You think we will find something in there?" Weiss asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Only one way to find out."

Weiss nodded, "Okay, let me go get Mason."

"Hold it!" A voice yelled out.

"Crap." Emma said to herself and rolled her eyes.

The two turned around and saw a Templar pointing a gun at them.

"It's over for you two Assassins." The Templar said.

"Look around you." Emma grinned, "We already got the others on this island. I say that you are screwed."

"I'm better than you think, Assassin." The Templar still pointed his gun, "I have already killed a few of your kind before."

The sound of metal tearing through flesh was heard. The Templar groaned and fell down, revealing that Mason was behind him. Mason shook the blood off his claws.

"Now you won't hurt anyone anymore." Mason stepped over the body.

Weiss put her hands on her hips as Mason walked up to them, "I told you to stay put!"

"If I had listened to you, then you both would have been dead." Mason countered.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult!?" Weiss yelled.

Emma groaned, "Will you two stop fussing for two seconds? Let's check this place out already."

They went inside the shack and started to look around for anything that might reveal the identity of the Templar running the operations on the seas. They searched through boxes, crates, bottles; anything that might hide any sort of documents. Mason looked inside a small desk and found something that caught his eye. He picked up a parchment that contained orders for a Templar to infiltrate the Assassins and keep them away from their sea operations.

"Guys, we got a problem." Mason held up the parchment, "This says that there is a Templar working undercover."

"So what?" Emma asked.

"That Templar has infiltrated the Assassins." Mason revealed.

"That's the last thing we need now." Weiss said.

"We need to get this to Edward now." Mason stated.

"Don't worry." Emma grinned, "I'm on it."

Emma shot out her hidden blade and stabbed it into Mason's back. She activated the spinning mechanism and tore Mason's back to shreds.

"NO!" Weiss screamed. She ran towards Mason and held his body up, "Mason! Wake up!"

Mason didn't respond.

Weiss started to cry, "Why? Why did you do this?"

"Don't you get it, girl?" Emma smiled evilly, "I couldn't have him blowing my cover."

Weiss looked at Emma in a rage with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Of course, that means that you have to die as well." Emma held her hidden blade up, "Don't worry, no one would miss you with the story I made up."

Weiss took Myrtenaster in her hand, "I'll kill you!"

Weiss swung and thrust her sword in anger, hoping to hit Emma. Emma side-stepped Weiss' attacks, laughing at her to get under Weiss' skin.

"Come on! You got to do better than that to hit me!" Emma taunted.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled.

Emma kicked Myrtenaster out of Weiss' hand. Emma grabbed the sword and stabbed it into Weiss' right arm, which held her hidden blade. Weiss was pinned to the wall. She struggled to pull the blade out, but Emma grabbed Weiss by the throat.

Emma held her hidden blade up and activated the spinning mechanism, "How about I give you another scar to match the one you got?"

Weiss cried more as Emma pulled her arm back for the killing blow, but Emma was stopped. She turned around and saw Mason holding her back. He pulled Emma off Weiss and threw her across the room. Mason shot out his claws and roared his animalistic roar.

"How the hell are you still alive!?" Emma yelled out.

Mason roared again and lunged at Emma. Emma rolled out of the way and ran outside. Mason ran after her, but stopped at the doorway. He roared again and retracted his claws. Mason ran to Weiss and grabbed the sword sticking out of her arm.

"Hold still." Mason said.

He counted to three and quickly pulled the blade out of Weiss' arm. She held her arm in pain, but she looked at Mason with confusion.

"How are you still alive?" Weiss asked.

"It's my semblance." Mason stated, "I can heal from most major injuries, but I still have my limits."

Weiss shrugged everything off and held Mason in the biggest hug that she could give, "Don't you ever, EVER, scare me like that again!"

"Weiss, I'm so…" Mason started.

Weiss interrupted him by pulling him into a kiss. Mason put his arms around Weiss as he kissed her back.

* * *

Back on the Jackdaw, Kyle watched the night sky. Yang was watching him, trying to work up the courage to talk to him. She got up and walked towards him. Yang hugged Kyle's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Yang asked.

"Yes, it is." Kyle answered.

"Where are we headed after this is all over?" Yang asked another question.

"Kenway will drop us off at Boston. From there we will head to a nearby community and see one of my old friends on helping us." Kyle answered.

"Oh." Yang moved her head in a more comfortable position, "What did you do before you became an Assassin."

"Nothing." Kyle said, "I have been trained for this my whole life."

"Really?" Yang looked at him.

Kyle nodded.

"No wonder you don't know anything about girls." Yang pouted.

Kyle looked at her.

"So your whole family is full of Assassins?" Yang asked.

"My family skipped a generation." Kyle stated, "Before the Templars, the Assassins worked as 'helpers' to the Hunters. The Hunters have been doing well at the time and my grandfather let decided that my mother didn't have to become an Assassin if she didn't want to. So, she grew up as a normal woman and became a loving wife and mother."

Yang smiled, "I would like to meet them someday."

"In time." Kyle smiled, "I'm sure that they would like you and your friends."

A crewman watching from the crows nest saw that a small boat was coming towards the Jackdaw.

"They are back!" The crewman shouted.

Everyone went to the side of the ship and helped Mason and Weiss back on the ship.

"Where's Emma?" Kyle asked.

"Gone." Mason answered, "She has been with the Templars this whole time."

"What!?" Edward looked surprised.

"I knew that girl was no good!" Yang yelled.

"We need to find her, fast." Weiss said.

"Yes. If she alerts the other Templars, then our job will be a lot harder." Kyle stated.

"We will start in the morning. Everyone get some rest now." Edward told everyone.

Everyone went into their rooms on the lower deck. Mason took his armor and robes off in his room when he heard knocking at his door.

"Who's there?" Mason called out.

The door opened and Weiss stepped through, closing the door behind her.

"Weiss…. Is everything okay?" Mason asked.

Weiss nodded, "Yes… I'm fine.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Mason asked.

"Well… I… I…" Weiss stumbled over her words.

Weiss groaned and she threw her arms around Mason again. She started kissing him again on the lips. Mason returned the kiss as he gently lifted her up and laid down on the bed. They continued kissing until they needed to breathe. They smiled at each other as the fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So... Did you guess right?**

**Anyway, thanks to "The Assassin's mentor" for suggesting the shanty "Leave her, Johnny". Getting close to the end for Edward. (Maybe two more chapters) Sorry to those that like Edward, but he will appear again in the final arc.**

**See y'all next time!**


	12. To Assassinate a Traitor

**Okay everyone, it is time for the first major assassination. I hope I have done well enough.**

**And by popular demand, the shanty in this chapter is "Randy Dandy O". My favorite shanty.**

* * *

The crew got started on their search the next day. Their hatred for the Templars seemed to fester when they discovered that Emma was an undercover agent for them against the Assassins. Mason seemed the most furious. He had his suspicions about Emma and they were proven right. It wasn't because he was right, but he was right and didn't do anything to keep Weiss out of harm's way. Mason lucked out and found the location of where Emma was. He hurried back to the Jackdaw to tell Edward and the others.

"Are you sure of this, lad?" Edward asked.

Mason nodded, "I'm positive."

"Why does it always have to be an island fortress?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"At least we got her now." Edward said, "We should find her before the Templars get to her and put them on high alert."

Kyle and Mason nodded and went to tell RWBY about what they are doing next. Edward ordered the crew to bring the ship to full sail and he took the wheel. At the lower deck, Weiss was sitting in her room while she looked at the bandage she had around her right arm. Mason walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you doing okay?" Mason asked.

Weiss nodded, "I'm fine."

Mason sat down next to her on the bed, "I know your hidden blade got destroyed in the fight…" Mason reached behind him, "So I made you a new one."

He held out a hidden blade like what Weiss had before. She took it in her hands looked at it.

"Thank you, Mason." Weiss set the blade down next to her, "Among all of the suitors my father tried to push on me…" She looked at Mason and smiled, "You're the best one I never had."

"Why can't you just come out and say that you love me?" Mason joked.

Weiss gently pushed Mason, "Shut up."

Mason smiled and wrapped his arms around Weiss.

* * *

Yang sat down on a barrel with her arms folded across her chest. She was always annoyed with Emma, but finding out that she was a Templar only seemed to anger her more. Kyle noticed Yang's discomfort and he walked up next to her.

"It's annoying the heck out of me!" Yang said when she noticed Kyle standing next to her.

"We were all foolish to not have seen it sooner." Kyle said.

"I could have taken all of that flirting with you, but betrayal!?" Yang held her head from the small headache she was getting.

Kyle gently rubbed Yang's back to relax her, "Don't worry, we will find her and she will dealt with."

Yang nodded, "Right."

Kyle smiled, "This will all be done soon enough."

Yang looked at him, "What are going to do afterwards?"

"I told you…" Kyle started, "We are going to arrive at Boston and there we will try to enlist the help of the Assassins there."

"I meant after we are done with the Templars." Yang corrected.

"You mean what we will do, just you and me?" Kyle asked.

Yang nodded.

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know."

Yang stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "Are you sure?"

Kyle looked at her, "Yang… I really, really want to learn how to be a normal man. To find a girl that I love and have a family, but my life as an Assassin is keeping me from doing that now."

"You just need to take some time off from being an Assassin." Yang said.

"I can't." Kyle told her.

"You are not the only Assassin in the world. You are only human and need to rest from time to time, the others would understand." Yang held him close, "You and I can relax together if you want."

"I don't know." Kyle said, "These feelings that you have for me…. I'm your mentor and you are the student. Should this even happen?"

"We are both the same age, aren't we?" Yang asked.

Kyle nodded, "Roughly the same."

Yang smiled, "Then I don't see a problem with it."

Kyle thought for a while, "They say that the teacher can learn much from their students." He looked at Yang, "Could you teach me how to be a real boyfriend?"

Yang pulled him even closer into a tight hug, "What are friends for!?"

* * *

The Jackdaw grew closer to the island fortress. Edward ordered the ship to drop anchor for now while he and the others can formulate a plan of attack. RWBY along with Mason and Kyle came out of the lower deck. Edward stepped away from the wheel and went to join them.

"Get the cannons ready." Edward told the crewmen as he passed by.

The group met up with Adewale, who was looking out at the fortress through a spy glass.

"What's the word on the defenses, Adewale?" Kyle asked.

"Basic." Adewale answered. "There are cannons in the walls and mortars sitting on top of them." He passed the spy glass to Edward, "And that is the ones we can see."

"Aye." Edward said, "Who knows what they got hidden on the inside." He looked through the spy glass at the fortress, "Surely we can find some type of loot in there as well."

"We are here for Emma. Remember that, Kenway?" Kyle reminded.

"Aye. We backstab the backstabber and take all of their valuables as compensation." Edward turned and grinned at the group, "We are still pirates after all."

The group just shook their heads at his comment. The crewmen grunted as they pushed the cannons into place, but some of the cannon barrels fell off the wheels and rolled on the deck.

"The cannons have been sabotaged, Captain!" One of the crewmen yelled out.

"What!? How did…." Edwards arm dropped to his side, "Emma."

"At least we can't pin this on you, Kenway." Kyle said.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked.

Edward looked around the ship, "Some of the cannons still work. We got those as well as our mortars and the swivel guns."

"So I guess we are in for a rough fight, right Captain?" Mason asked.

Edward chuckled, "Since when has that ever stopped us, lad?" He signaled the rest of the crew, "Find what cannons are not damaged and use them. Ready the mortars." Edward walked back to the wheel.

"Weiss, you should go down now." Mason told her.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"I don't want you getting hurt again." Mason said.

"Forget it! If you are going to fight, then so am I." Weiss told him.

"Hold it!" Kyle interrupted them, "Yang and I will go down and sneak into the fortress by boat. The rest of you try to help with Kenway's attack to distract the Templars." Kyle faced Yang, "Are you ready?"

Yang nodded, "Yeah. If you find Emma, leave some for me. I want to deal the final blow."

"Everyone get ready." Kyle told them.

Everyone spread out while Kyle and Yang went to the boat. Kyle looked at Edward and gave him a quick nod.

Edward grinned, "Get ready, lads! Show these Templars who they are messing with! Raise the black flag!"

The flag was raised and revealed the skull with the Assassin symbol. The Jackdaw was set to half sail and slowly made its way to the fortress.

* * *

Kyle and Yang rowed towards the fortress ahead of the Jackdaw and remained undetected. They waited for the Jackdaw to attack so the enemy would be caught off guard. A mortar strike struck one of the walls and made a way for the two to climb in the fortress. Both of them put their hoods on and started climbing. They were still unnoticed, but they were nearby two Templars. Kyle took this chance to run up to them and killed them with his hidden blades. Kyle and Yang continued to move while looking for Emma. A few Templars were nearby the war room. Seeing that the only way to the war room was through them, they had to fight.

"We can take these guys, right?" Yang asked.

"No. I will hold them off while you go on to find Emma." Kyle told her.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

Kyle smiled, "You said that you wanted to be the one to deal with her."

Yang grinned and nodded. She ran towards the Templars and used Ember Celia to jump over them. They were about to chase her, but Kyle came at them with his katana drawn and attacked.

'Be careful, Yang' Kyle thought as he readied for his fight.

* * *

Yang continued on to the war room. She kicked the door down where she saw Emma waiting on her. Emma sat down on the table with her legs crossed.

"Took you long enough, Blondie." Emma grinned.

"You messed with the wrong people." Yang stared at her, "You messed with my cousin, you messed with my mentor, and you have messed with me!" She clanged her gauntlets together and flared her aura.

Emma chuckled, "And I'm not done yet!"

Emma jumped off the table and kicked Yang out of the room. Yang rolled back and fell down to the ground below where Kyle was fighting the other Templars. She landed on the remaining Templars and knocked them out. Kyle killed the two he was dealing with and noticed Yang on the ground.

"Found her?" Kyle asked.

"Yup." Yang pointed up.

Emma stood on the edge and looked down on them. A gold aura surrounded her as duplicates of her came out from both sides. The duplicates dropped down and the two Assassins readied for battle. Yang ran for one half of the duplicates while Kyle dealt with the rest. Yang punched left and right at the duplicates only for them to get back up or another one will pop up again. Kyle used his katana to attack. The duplicates blocked with either their bow or their hidden blade. Kyle managed to use his hidden blade in an attack and stabbed one in the neck. The duplicate disappeared in a flash of light and the rest continued with their attack.

"Yang! Go after Emma up top, I will deal with these down here!" Kyle shouted.

Yang jumped away from an attack and ran towards Kyle, "Give me a foot up!"

Kyle slashed another duplicate away and turned around in time to push Yang up. Yang flew in the air and aimed her fist for the real Emma. Emma rolled out of the way and Yang punched the ground. Emma crouched and drew an arrow out of the light around her. She aimed at Yang and fired. Yang rolled out of the way and fired her weapon. Emma rolled towards Yang and attacked with a spinning kick. Yang blocked and countered with a punch. Emma blocked that attack and swung her bow at Yang. The attack connected and Yang stepped back. Yang continually fired her shotgun blast at Emma to throw her off balance. Emma tripped on her footing and fell down.

"I have had it with you!" Emma grabbed a ball of light and fired it into the air with her bow.

The light exploded and many light arrows rained down. Kyle saw this and quickly made his way towards Yang.

"Get down!" Kyle yelled.

Yang crouched down and Kyle readied his katana. The arrows came near and Kyle started slashing away to deflect them. The arrows pierced through the duplicates Emma had made and they disappeared. The hail of arrows had stopped and Kyle charged with his katana. Emma shot out her hidden blade and blocked with it. Yang got back up and ran towards the fight. Kyle kicked Emma back and Yang came from behind Kyle. She rolled on his back and jumped off him towards Emma. Yang landed on her with her hidden blade in Emma's neck.

* * *

"Alright you. What was the deal with you being undercover?" Yang interrogated.

"To route you Assassins out of course. You are the most annoying thorns in the side of the Templars." Emma answered.

"You really thought that would work?" Yang asked.

"Well we didn't count on Huntresses joining the Assassins. Good thing we came up with some new weapons." Emma said.

"Fine, then what were you doing trying to flirt with Kyle?" Yang asked with a glare.

Emma sighed, "I genuinely find him attractive. I had hoped that I could get him to come with me when I had to return."

"You actually thought that he would turn his back on everything he fought for!?" Yang yelled.

"Well if that didn't work, then there was always the apple." Emma grinned at the thought.

"Apple? What apple?" Yang asked.

"That you won't find out until it is too late." Emma continued grinning as she died.

* * *

Yang stood up and breathed heavily. Kyle walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"I... I-I killed someone." Yang's hands shook.

"The first kill is always hard." Kyle told her, "And hopefully you don't have to kill anyone else."

Yang smiled and nodded.

Kyle crouched down and picked up Emma's bow, "We need to show this to Altair as soon as possible. We need a way to fight other weapons like this."

Another mortar strike came down nearby.

"We need to get out of here!" Kyle yelled.

He and Yang ran back to their boat only to find that it had been destroyed in the attack.

"How do we get back now?" Yang asked.

Kyle thought for a bit, "Yang, do you trust me?"

Yang nodded, "Of course I do."

Kyle led her to one of the walls and stood on top of it.

"Put your arms around me and hang on tight." Kyle told her.

Yang did what she was told and held him from behind. Kyle started running towards the edge very quickly.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Yang hollered.

Kyle jumped off the edge and a blue aura surrounded him. A blue cape made of his aura appeared and he stretched it to make a glider. Kyle dived and pulled back up to keep up his momentum. He flew with Yang on his back as they glided back towards the Jackdaw. The crew saw them coming and cheered. The girls came on deck with Mason and Edward as Kyle came down on the ship with Yang.

"That was awesome!" Yang smiled brightly as she giggled.

"Did you find her?" Mason asked.

Kyle showed everyone the bow, "We got her, thanks to Yang."

Edward smiled, "So one of your students got her first kill. You're getting really good at this teaching thing."

"Does this mean we can move on and get away from this ship?" Weiss asked.

"That's up to Kenway." Kyle said.

Edward nodded, "Men, the next stop is Mistral!" he returned to the wheel, "Let's ride out full sail!"

Kyle walked up to Yang again, "You did good for your first time."

"Well…" Yang blushed, "I did have a good teacher."

"I just taught you the basics; your skill is your own." Kyle told her.

Yang smiled and kissed Kyle on the cheek.

Edward saw this and smiled, "Lads, lets thank our guest. Kyle has helped us a great deal with his students. Let's sing his favorite shanty."

The crew agreed and readied the song.

_Now we are ready to sail for the Horn,_

_Weigh hey, roll and go!_

_Our boots and our clothes, boys, are all in the pawn,_

_To be rollicking randy dandy-O!_

_Heave a pawl, O heave away!_

_Weigh hey, roll and go!_

_The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored,_

_To be rollicking randy dandy-O!_

_Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks,_

_Weigh hey, roll and go!_

_Where the pretty young girls all come down in their frocks,_

_To be rollicking randy dandy-O!_

_Heave a pawl, O heave away!_

_Weigh hey, roll and go!_

_The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored,_

_To be rollicking randy dandy-O!_

_Come breast the bars, bullies, heave her away,_

_Weigh hey, roll and go!_

_Soon we'll be rolling her down through the Bay,_

_To be rollicking randy dandy-O!_

_Heave a pawl, O heave away!_

_Weigh hey, roll and go!_

_The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored,_

_To be rollicking randy dandy-O!_

* * *

**Done! And in case anyone asks, the aura gliding thing that Kyle did is his semblance. I have been writing him for a while and I realized I forgot to give him one.**

**I got some bad news for now. I will be leaving for a family reunion soon, but I can get one more chapter out before I go. It might be short because it is a small humor chapter, but it will be the end for Edwards arc.**

**Anyway, leave a review or PM me to tell me how I did. See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Blonde Bane of Sleep

**I apologize for the short chapter, but this finishes off Edward's arc. Meaning the next arc will come soon along with new OCs.**

* * *

The Templars have been dealt with by the Jackdaw's crew. The seas are once again free from any Templar influence. Knowing that this is a huge milestone for the Assassins, Edward had decided to stop at an island tavern to celebrate before finishing their journey to Mistral. They celebrated the night away and decided to rest at a nearby bunkhouse. But sleep would not come easily due to a certain drunken blonde.

Yang sat in a chair with her feet kicked up on a table. She held an almost empty bottle of rum in her hand, "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I…" She giggled due to her drunkenness.

"Yang." Edward groaned from the bed he was laying in.

"Zoo?" Yang droopily looked around the room.

"Yang!" Edward raised his voice.

Yang leaned back and looked at him upside down, "Yo!"

"If you don't shut up, I will glue your tongue to his crotch!" Edward said while pointing at Kyle.

Kyle slightly pulled his head up and looked at Edward. Kyle just shook his head.

"Oh don't be a party pooper." Yang said with a slight slur, "Or a pooter parpee… HAHAHA!" Yang started cackling away.

Edward shook his head and laid back down.

"Yang, it's three o' clock in the morning." Kyle stated.

"And there is no one in the place, except you and me~" Yang started singing.

Edward sighed, "Lass, do you take song request?"

"Ok!" Yang smiled.

"Shut yer ass!" Edward yelled.

Yang looked at him with a stupid drunken look, "… I don't know that one."

Edward groaned.

"Yang, close your eyes." Kyle told her.

"But if I close my eyes my brain won't get any air." Yang told him.

"Your what?" Edward asked tiredly.

"I got a brain you know!" Yang yelled, "Just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"We know, darling." Kyle said half-asleep.

Yang smiled brightly, "Darling." She smiled still as more words flowed in her mind, "Honey, darling, sweetheart."

"That better not be a damned song." Edward said to himself.

Yang took another sip out of the bottle and saw that it was empty. She got up from her chair and stumbled towards another bottle that was in the room. Edward saw this and got annoyed.

"Sod off, woman!" Edward threw his pillow at Yang.

The pillow hit her on the side of her face and dropped down to the floor. Yang paid no attention to it and picked up the other bottle. She stumbled towards Edwards's bed. She sat on the edge and shook him.

"You heard what he called me?" Yang asked.

Edward turned over in his bed to get away from her.

Yang got up and stumbled towards Kyle's bed. She sat down on the edge and laid down on his shoulder.

"Are you finally opening up to me?" Yang asked.

Kyle groaned, "Fine, Yang. Now go to sleep."

"No." Yang got up, "I still want to do something."

Knocking was heard from the wall along with Ruby's voice, "Yang, please stop."

Yang bounced up and down, "Come on! Let's do something!"

Banging came from the walls along with the voices of Weiss and Mason, "Shut up over there!"

Yang got angry at them, "Oh yeah!? How would like to step inside here and say that!?"

Raspberries from those two was all that Yang had heard. She lightly stepped around Kyle's bed.

"Come on, guys. Let's do something." Yang told them.

"We don't want to." Kyle said.

"Then I will do something." Yang had another stupid drunken look, "What do I do?"

"Fall down." Edward told her.

"Oh." Yang's eyes got heavy and she leaned back.

She fell down on Kyle's bed and the sudden crash made the legs of the bed break. The bed slammed down to the ground.

Yang turned her head and looked at Kyle, "Can I stay with you? There is no other bed."

"Whatever. Just go to sleep." Kyle told her.

Yang smiled and snuggled up close to him. Kyle put his arm around her and gently stroked the back of her head to relax her.

"When are we heading out?" Kyle asked.

"Just whenever the hell the crew gets over their hangovers." Edward answered.

Kyle nodded and looked at Yang. She had already fallen asleep.

'I still feel weird about doing this kind of thing.' Kyle thought to himself, 'My whole life I have been an Assassin. I have never known what it was like to be a normal boy. Someone who played in the woods with friends, someone who grew up in a school…' Yang put her arms around him in her sleep, 'or someone who had a girlfriend.'

Kyle continued to think to himself, 'What should I do? Should I try and learn how to a boyfriend with Yang or do I stay an Assassin my whole life?'

Yang hugged him tight and talked in her sleep, "Kyle, it tickles when you kiss me there."

Kyle just looked at her, 'I have never felt so conflicted before. I hope our time in Mistral will provide me with some answers.'

Kyle closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**As I have said before, maybe, Connor will be the next Assassin show for the next story arc. I will be away for a while, but you could still reach me by a PM.**

**I have something to ask you fellow readers. I have had some request to add Aveline and Nikolai into the story. If you want them in the story, then I could use some help. So, can you help a guy out?**

**Another announcement to make. I have planned a sequel story to "Mentor" that will star the next upcoming Assassin, Arno. I should start working on it as soon as this story is finished and I have played "Assassin's Creed: Unity"**

**See you next time.**


End file.
